The Forgetful Host Club
by KittyJooce
Summary: This is the story of Chiya Rouji. From when she lost her closest friends, the the reunion of them later in life. As she rekindles her friendship, she must ask herself these questions, "Why am I sad?" & "What did I do wrong?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Why do you have to go?" They both asked me, their amber eyes filled with hot tears._

_"I know...I don't want to but mom says its for the best!" I said for the fifth time, each time more tears threatning to come out._

_They both held their hands togther tightly, and he was about to speak again until his brother made him stop.  
>With a shake of his head, the were silent again.<em>

_"But don't worry! I'll be back eventually! And when that happens we'll be together again ok?" I laughed, a tear falling on my face. They smiled, but did not speak._

_A blast of the horn brought me back down to earth. I looked over my shoulder, and watched my mom tap her foot imaptiently._

_"We'll miss you." He told me, more tears running down his face.  
>I looked over to him, but he wouldn't look at me. With a sigh, I turned toward my mom, but then I was pulled back roughly.<em>

_"Please don't go!" They cried again, gripping me so tightly, I could not move._

_"I'm sorry...I'll neve forget you guys!" I cried harder, my grip tightning as well._

Out of nowhere all of us were pulled in opposite directions.

_"Chiya!" They screamed, holding out their hands._

_"Please don't forget!" I shouted back, reaching out for them..._

"Don't forget!" I heard myself cry out loud.

My eyes open wide and my body sat up without stop.  
>Without warning, my body touched the cool floor with a loud "bang".<p>

"Ergh...Not again." My mouth sighed with a grumble.

"Chi, you okay?" I heard my mom ask on the other side of my door.

I sat up, rubbing my head with a soft touch.

"Yes I'm fine! I'll be out in a second." I shouted back in a low voice.

As the steps got softer, my radio finally started to play.  
>With a laugh, I stood up, and got my clothes out to change.<p>

"_Je n'ai pas.. de mots_..." My voice whispered in a soft sing-song voice.

Forgetting the real words, I started to sing my song. Within a moment, I was changed in my favorite purple coat with black skinnies.

"_Je n'ai pas de_..." I started to say, but the radio ended, which made me sad.

"Aw..." I sighed as I opened the door. My mother rushed past me, her clothes in a jumble.

"Have to work late tonight. Sorry but you'll have to fend for him as well." My mother said out loud, as she rushed out the door.

"It's not like I haven't done that before. Be safe momma!" I shouted back to her, hoping that she heard me. She only smiled, so I guess she kindof heard me.

Two pieces of toast and a glass of milk later, I heard the signal to go.

" Bye brother, see you later daddy. Love you." I shouted by accident, forgetting my dad was in France...  
>Or some other European country at the moment.<p>

With my keys in the right hand, I was about to lock the door, when an older man appeared next to me.

"Chi! Good morning!" He smiled, with a loud shivered in the cold despite his furry-looking coat and  
>red matching gloves. His long hair was down, but you could tell he was a man...Sortof.<p>

"Good morning Ranka...And how are we-"

"Do you mind doing me a favor?" he interrupted me, his eyes wide with hope...and puppy looking.

"Um...Ok, what is it?" I asked, a puzzeled look in my eyes.

"Mind going to Haruhi's school after your school's over and giving this to her? She'll know what to do." Ranka pleaded, handing me a small wad of money.

"Sure I guess...I can get some food with her then." I laughed.  
>At this, he smiled like a little kid, and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.<p>

"OH YOU'RE SO SWEET CHIYA! _way better than "that" moron_..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Ranka who are you talking-"

"CHI...YA..." A scratchy voice called from in the apartment.

"...Bye!" Ranka and I both said, me running down the stairs, while he retreated into his home.

"Chiya...you look like you've seen a monster or something." My closest friend Kana Masushi told me the moment I walked into my classroom.

"You have no idea..." I growled, walking slowly to my desk.  
>When my butt touched the seat, my head banged against the top, making everyone jump with shock.<p>

"Someone fall off the bed again?" A male's voice asked me with a laugh.  
>Kana laughed, but stopped when she saw my angry face.<p>

"Maybe..." I whispered, a hint of anger rolling off the word. They looked at each other, until Kana whispered,

"Erik."

With a nod, they both shuddered as if a cold wind blew past us.  
>Kana patted my head, while my friend, Negi Tsukima apologized a numerous amount of times.<p>

"It's fine you guys. It wasn't all his fault...I just had that dream again." My voice faltered at the end. Kana looked at me,

"That dream?"

"Yeah that dream." I confirmed. Negi was puzzeled, and was about to ask what we were talking about when the teacher came in.

"Eveyone in their seats now." He roared loudly, scaring those who sat in front.

We three scrambled to our desks, and made it with a few seconds to spare.

"You will tell me soon enough Chiya Rouji." Negi growled in a low but audible voice for me to hear. I only laughed, and sat straight ahead, looking like a "perfect angel."

I felt in my pocket and found the wad of cash from earlier.

"_Oh yeah, gotta find Haru-Chan's school...She didn't say hi to me today...How rude." _I thought bitterly in my head.

As I put the money back I found that slip of paper Ranka gave me.  
>Looking over my shoulders, I opened it, only to find instructions to Haruhi's school.<p>

"Ouran Academy..." I whispered.

"Ms. Rouji, are you paying attention?" Mr. Shikayu asked me, bending next to my ear.  
>I jumped up, and then with a blush on my face, replied,<p>

"Sorry Mr. Shikayu."

With a gruff, he walked away, snapping at some other students who were daydreaming.

Groaning, I slid farther into my seat.

"This is going to be a long day." I sighed with a tired yawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**~Karou's POV~**

"Master Karou, your brother is waiting for you downstairs." I heard from the twin maids.

"Ah, yeah sorry. Tell him I'll be right down." I asked politely to the two. Even if I was rich, I didn't want to be those stupid rude ones like in America.

"As you wish sir." They replied as usual, with their familiar bow and silence. When they left, I sighed and plopped back onto the bed with a "thud." I looked over to a picture frame I couldn't remember putting on our dresser.

"Those two went through our stuff again...Should tell Hikaru..." I grumbled, reaching for the photo. My body stiffened when I looked at the picture. With a gentle grasp, I pulled the photo out, holding it between my fingers.

Hikaru and I were on the other sides of a smaller girl, with short brown hair. It looked like Haruhi's hair right now, but her eyes are a little smaller in the photo.

We were all smiling, covered in dirt and water. We were laughing at the older man behind us, who decided to catch that frog for us. A nostaglic smile grew on my face, and a tear ran down unintentionally.

"Brother, what's taking so...you okay?" I heard from in front of me. I looked up, and saw Hikaru's face full of concern.

"Hmm...Yeah, I was just...remembering." I replied, setting back the photo. Hikaru watched me in silence, then grabbed the frame roughly. He sat next to me, and wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

"I remember that day...That frog was pretty nasty huh?" He laughed, slapping his knee as if it was the funniest thing he could remember.

I smiled, and thought back to that day...

_"Daddy don't do that! You're gonna get hurt." Cried our closest friend. She was underneath a huge oak tree, wrapping flowers into chains for the two of us._

_"Don't worry, things will be- Ah crap!" The older man cursed out loud as he fell off the tire swing, gaining a death glare from the older yet beautiful woman under the wide yellow umbrella._

_"Emile! Don't use such foul language!" She shouted, removing her sunglasses to make a better effect. _

_Hikaru and I laughed, and continued to play in the lake water. It was the first time either of us met her father. We had barley known her and for some reason, they decided to take us on their trip, which was cool. But then we realized something..._

_Her father was a strange person..._

_"Hika-Chan, Kao-Tan, look! I'm almost done!" She shouted with glee, her fingers covered with smudges of dirt. _

_"Great Chi! I'm coming over there right now!" I replied, wipping off any excess water from my finger tips. Just as I touched land, something jumped on me and pushed me into deeper water._

_"Ah!" I screamed in terror, my eyes shut and wet._

_"Karou!" Both Hikaru and she cried, making me blush with embarassment. I sat up, and became face-to-face with a frog with beady yellow eyes._

_"GROSS!" Hikaru screamed in disgust as he saw the frog._

_"COOL!" She exclaimed with a look of wonder in her eyes. She reached out to grab it, but without warning it jumped back onto land. Her mother screamed with fright, and jumped onto the tiny lawn chair. _

_"Emile! HELP!" She shouted over and over, picking up her skirt like it was a mouse. Emile looked over, then with a brave face, charged at the frog._

_"How dare you, you dirty animal!" He shouted. The three of us looked with puzzlement, which quickly turned into laughter._

_"I like Chi's dad! He's funny!" Hikaru and I both laughed. Chi's eyes grew wide, then a huge grin came on her face._

_"Really? How cool!" She laughed, and grabbed both of our hands. _

_"You guys are so nice!" She said, her eyes full of happiness. I would've replied, but then the frog landed on our hands. _

_"Gahh!" We all screamed, throwing our hands up and out. The frog landed right on Chi's father, who then screamed like a girl. For five minutes her tried to get it off, but for some reason, it wouldn't budge. _

_Of course, we kids laughed so hard. Even after the frog jumped back into the water, we still laughed._

_"Again, your dad is amazing!" Hikaru said normally. I nodded, my mouth was full of laughter still. Chi only smiled and hugged us around out shoulders._

_"You guys are pretty amazing too!" She said, which made all of us laugh, and smile big._

Chi's mother must've taken the picture when we weren't looking.

"Man...those were the good old days huh?" Hikaru said out of no where.

"Huh?... Yeah..." I replied, sitting up and unwrinkling my shirt.

"Come one, we'll be late if we don't hurry." I commanded. Hikaru sighed dramatically, and hugged me, looking me with lustful eyes.

"Come oon Karou...don't be that way..." He cooed, rubbing my chest with a soft poke. I growled angrily, which then he pulled away.

"Fine...I'll just have fun later today then." He grumbled, walking away and slaming the door.

"...Cheeseit..." I sighed angrily.

**~Hikaru's POV~**

I found Karou crying in our room looking at an old photo from when we were children. Even before the phase of our hatred toward other people.

Those days were the best, she was amazing. I wonder if she still has that locket we gave her for her sixth birthday...

_"Happy Birthday Chi!" Karou and I shouted with glee. Her eyes got so big they looked like china plates._

_We were in her house, her mother wasn't there, I remember that...Her mother was sick, and stayed at the hospital for awhile. But her dad was there, acting just like how M'Lord acts._

_"Chiya! Open your gifts!" He shouted, throwing confetti in the air. With a smile, Chi opened about six gifts, each wrapped by our waited patienly, and hoped she realized that "our" gift wasn't there._

_"Hey..." She cried, looking in all directions before facing us with sad eyes. _

_"Hika-Chan, Kao-Tan...where's your gift?" She looked like she was ready to either scream, cry, or attack us. One glance at Karou and I knew it was time._

_"You have to close your eyes, and hold out your hand!" We said simotaniously. Her eyes questioned us, but she did what we asked. _

_An evil grin grew on both Karou's and my face. We shshed her father, who in return "locked" his lips with a grin. We silenty stood up, and walked slowly towards her._

_"...Guys?" She whispered in a frightened tone._

_"We're gonna play a game." I started._

_"And you're gonna tell us..." Karou continued._

_"The Which One is Hikaru Game!" We exclaimed with fake glee._

_"Bu how am I supposed to tell which one's which with my eyes closed?" She cried in terror, realizing her predictiment._

_"Nope...come on best friend!" I said next to her ear in a whisper. She pondered for a few minutes. She would try to say something, but then she stopped herself._

_"Well?" Karou and I both said with impatient._

_"Hm...Hikaru's on my right, and Karou's on my left." She said, grabbing both of our hands. We froze, we were gonna switch sides, but she would know if we moved. Slowly her eyes opened, and an evil grin grew on her face._

_"You guys weren't going to switch sides before I opened my eyes were you?" She asked, her grip tightning. Sweat rolled down our necks, and a cool breeze blew past us._

_"Umm..." We cried in horror. Without warning, she jumped on the two of us, and laughed like a maniac. _

_"You guys are so in trouble!" She laughed, rubbing her face into our chests. Karou and I glanced at each other, but in the end we laughed as well._

_Suddenly, a soft noise came from behind us. We all looked up, and saw Chi's dad playing the piano in the living room. We all relaxed, and listened to the soft notes coming from Emile. _

_"__Je n'ai pas de mots__..._

_nothing seems to say the way you move me, rushing through me... _

_Je n'ai pas de mots__..." _

_He sang softly, being background music for us. _

_Forgetting our plan, I pulled out a small bax, wrapped horribly in blue tissue paper._

_"Happy Birthday." I said, ignoring Karou's death glare. With a shaky hand, she grabbed the box. Cautionly, she opened the box, and smiled with glee._

_"It's beautiful!" She cried, lifting up the gold locket Karou and I got from our mom. She let us take it for repayment after all those years of dressing up like girls. I helped her put it on, and she started to cry._

_"You guys are amazing!" She cried, wipping tears from her face. _

_"There's one more thing." Karou said. She looked up, and waited for him to continue. _

_"Gotta close your eyes again." I said, closing her eyes shut. As the piano kept playing, we both kissed her cheeks with a soft peck. _

_She opened her eyes, as they opened, her face turned a bright red._

_"You guys..." She whimpered, wipping her cheeks, making them more pink._

_"You deserved it." I said with a grin. Karou only laughed, and hugged her. She smiled, then sat up, and walked toward her dad._

_"Well, I have a surprise for you too. I've been practicing for a while now." She said, sitting next to Emile. With wide eyes, we watched her play the song her father was playing earlier._

_Without warning, she started to sing as well._

_"__Je n'ai pas de mots__! _

_But a promise has been made, you can believe this, from the first kiss! _

_Je n'ai pas de mots__, Ohh!_

_Nothing seems to say the way you move me...rushing through me!" _

_Her voice was like little angels. I noticed her father was watching her with a proud look in his eyes. Slowly the song and her voice sadly came to an end._

_"It's good that I don't have to see to know that's it's real..._

_Je n'ai pas de mots..._

_Je n'ai pas de mots..._

_Je n'ai pas... de mots."_

_She stopped, and took a deep breath in._

_Karou and I jumped up and started to clap as loud as we could._

_"BRAVO! AMAZING!" We cried, throwing roses from a nearby end table. She laughed, walked next to the piano, and bowed._

_"Thank you, thank you...But I'd like to thank my daddy for teaching me that song!" She laughed, clapping for her father. _

_Nervously, he stood up, and bowed as well. We all looked at each other, and then shouted,_

_"DOG PILE!" With that we jumped on him, and tickled him for a long time... _

"hm...Chiya..." I mumbled under my breath.

"You say something Hikaru?" A girl asked me. I looked down, and saw Haruhi next to me.

"...No...nothing Haruhi..." I replied in a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Chiya's POV**

"This...school...is...HUGE!" I cried dramatically, rubbing my cheeks in a habit sort-of-way.

I was standing in front of a huge gate, and probably for 400 more acers, giant bulidings with beautiful designs. Even before I walked inside I could smell roses from like a mile away.

Everything about this place screamed...

**RICH.**

_Damn rich people..._

"Ranka defenitly owes me..." I sighed, taking one step in through the gate.

In my hand, for support was a locket I got from my friends when I was younger. I've never taken if off unless I take a shower or something.

But when I was younger I used to wear it in showers like a moron. And now it's not shiny, it's more like a slivery brass kinda...

But there's a hint of gold!

Sorry, I got off-topic.

Now...back to my original problem...

"Where the hell am I!" I screamed like I was lost in a jungle or something.

* * *

><p>For about five minutes, I searched for anyone that I thought could help me. In the end, no one was around.<p>

It must've been an early day or something. Why would Haruhi stay after school then? Doesn't make any sense...

About to give up hope, I finally heard someone talking. My ears dragged me all over the place, trying to pinpoit where the noise was coming from.

I looked past some bushes, until finally, a figure of a boy caught my eye. He was crouching on the ground, his arms close to his chest.

"Shh...It's going to be okay..." He cooed to a tiny bird. But the bird was trying to fly away from his grasps.

His fingers tightened a bit, which scared the bird even more. Finally, it calmed down enough for the boy to sigh in relief.

"Excuse me...?" I said in a hush tone, hoping he wouldn't get scared.

Sadly, my action only made it worse. He jumped up, which made the bird panic even more.

Poor bird...

"I'm sorry! I just need help!" I said, holding my arms up in defense.

He looked down at me, his eyes were kindof scary, but held kindness in them. His hair was a bright red, almost like fire.

"Oh um...My bad." He finally said, coughing into his sleeve. I smiled, and crooked my head to see the bird.

"Is he going to be okay?" I aked him, trying to look harder.

"Yea! Hopefully, I found him yesterday, so I'm taking him to the vet today." He said, a tone of happiness in his voice.

He put his hands down and allowed me to pet the bird softly. I giggled when the bird begged me to take him away, but I nodded "no".

"That's nice... Um, do you know a...Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Haruhi-Kun?" He asked me, a questionable look on his face.

"_Haruhi-__**Kun**_?" I asked myself in a worried tone.

"Yeah...He's up in Music Room Three...Over in that building!" He pointed to a large building to my left.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" I said, bowing a little to show gratitude.

"It's no big deal. Be careful okay? Don't get lost." He told me, which made me laugh.

"Ha-ha...Ok Mr. Bird-Lover...Thanks again, hope the sparrow gets better." I joked with him, and turned to walk away.

"It's Ritsu Kasonada... not Mr. Bird-Lover" He mumbled under his breath, with a blush matching his hair.

"Hm...Chiya Rouji." I smiled back, and walked away, leaving him flustered.

* * *

><p>"Hm hm hm...Should call Haruhi before I get there." I told myself, and grabbing my phone. With a flip, it opened and quickly I dialed her number.<p>

"Hello?" She answered on the first ring.

"Haruhi! Chiya here."

"Chi what's up?"

"Your dad sent me to give you some money for tonight or something."

"Oh right! Where are you?"

"I'm not sure. I just know I'm surrounded by big doors and large archways." I told her, my voice sounding like a lost child's.

"Very funny." Haruhi sighed, knowing how I could be silly even when it's a serious moment.

"Okay...I'm by a room.."

"And...What's the room sign?"

"Music Room #3."

"WHAT?" she shouted, which I could hear from behind the doorway.

"Haru-Chan?" I asked, through the phone, but all I heard was the tone dial.

The door flew open, and surprised, I fell backwards, dropping my phone with a "clang." My head bashed against the pearl-like floor and I groaned out in pain.

"Chi!" A figure standing in the doorway laughed at me. The figure was smiling while I was scowling at them.

"That wasn't very nice." I grumbled. She only laughed, and pulled me into a hug.

"Here, this belongs to you I presume?" I joked with her, pulling out the wad of money. She giggled, grabbed it, and turned to walk away.

I looked at her outfit, which was a boy uniform I've seen from all the girls from school. They somehow had pictures of people from this school.

"Hey Haruhi, why are you dressed like a-" I was about to say, but something blonde came in front of me.

"Well...who's this little kitten?" He asked in a funny tone. My mouth dropped, and Haruhi rushed back to my side.

"Senpai! This is my friend, she came to give me something." Haruhi explained to the blondie, her larger-than-normal eyes ready to pop out at any moment.

"Well isn't that sweet!" He replied, twirling in a circle. Out of nowhere, he produced a red rose, and offered it to me.

"My name is Tamaki Suou...Ms...?" He spoke in a soft voice, his eyes half-lidded for some reason.

"Um...Chiya Rouji...Sempai..." I mumbled, shakily accepting the rose, and smiling a tiny bit.

"What a pretty name you have!" He shouted to the world, throwing up confetti like snow.

I blushed a deeper red, and was about to excuse myself, when a voice from below said,

"Wow, she's pretty."

I looked down, and saw a tiny blonde boy, holding a bunny.

"Um...Thank you." I mumbled, looking at Haruhi. She only sighed, and turned to the blondie from earlier.

"Tamaki, you're freaking her out."

The person, Tamaki, freaked out, then retreated to a corner and started to plant mushrooms. The little figure walked all around me, gazing up and down my body like I was a statue or something.

"...Haruhi..." I said again, this time, a growl coming from my lips.

"Ok Chi, I'll explain-"

"Haru-Chan, does she have to go now?" The little bunny-boy asked Haruhi. The boy's eyes looked like huge glass plates dripping with water.

"I don't think so..." Was all she said, before my arm was being yanked into the room by bunny-boy.

"Yay! A friend of Haru-Chan's!" Is what he sang, skipping as he held onto me really tightly.

"Senpai wait!" I heard Hauhi shout, but I was overcome by petals of roses and a bright light.

* * *

><p><em>Hi everyone! I hope you like it so far! Hope everyone had a nice Christmas or whatever people celebrate during these times.<br>I'm trying to make more stories so that's why it's going really slow, I apologize!_

_Well...you should know something! My character might be seeing her twins very, very soon XD Just wait and see! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own this series besides my OC and I do not own this or any songs I use in my story. Even though I wish I did, I don't so there you have it.**

**Enjoy! :D**

"What the heck?" I cried, entering a humongous room, filled with tables, fine china, and lots of young ladies.  
>They were either my age or a few years older.<p>

Everything in this room screamed **rich...**

Oh good lord what am I doing here?

"Hunny-Sempai! Where have you been?"  
>"Who's this girl?"<br>"She's gorgeous!"

My mouth was completely dry, and my face turned redder than red*. I was being showcased in a room full of rich snobby people!

And not very gently either!

"She's Haru-Chan's friend!" The "Senpai" replied with a baby smile.

He looked up at me and expected me to say something. I could tell by how large his eyes were growing.

Unfortunately, I only nodded, my mouth still dry. Then he let me go and raced off in some random direction, leaving me to defend for myself.

The girls came all around, like I was a new teddy bear and they **really **wanted to have me. The girls conversed between one another, completley forgetting I was human.

This is what a mannequin must feel like.

"Ohh she knows Haruhi!"

"She must be a commoner!"

"Look how cute she looks with that coat!"

I was so nervous and scared I could barley move. Suddenly,someone grabbed me from behind, and lifted me in the air.

All the rose petals flew in a cirlce as I spun around. I could see the girls _ooh_ and _ahh _at this event, making me even more nervous.

"Thank you Mori-Sempai!" I heard Haruhi sigh in relief.

"Whaa? I'm so high!" I laughed childishly, my face turning pink.

I was turned around, and finally I saw who picked me up. My eyes met a pair of black eyes, who were laughing at me. He set me down, and smiling at me, patted my head softly.

"Thanks..." I laughed, rubbing my cheeks from embarassment. He only nodded, and walked to the "Senpai" from earlier.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright Chi?" Haruhi asked me.<p>

"Uh huh. I'm fine. Thanks for helping me." I replied, wipping my forhead.

"Sorry about Hunny-Senpai...He's not like that normally." Haruhi mumbled to herself, and started walking away from me again.

"Senpai? Ok, this is it! Haruhi, explain why you're dressed-" I angrily said out loud, but I was shushed by Tamaki.

"Well, that was an adventure huh?" He asked me, and before I answered, he pulled out a platter full of sweets.

" Would you like cake?" He asked me, his face full of fear about something.

"Um..."

"If she takes the cake, that will be added to Haruhi's debt." A cool, relaxed voice said from behind me.

"Debt?" I asked, turning around to see who was speaking.

A young man, maybe a year older than me, stood there. In his hand was a clipboard, and his glasses gave off a glare.

"Kyouya! Don't be that was to our guest!" Tamaki shouted in anger, his arms high in the air for effect.

"Haruhi, what debt?" I said out loud.

"Nothing." Haruhi only sighed, turning her attention to Tamaki for the time being.

"What a chaotic mess this guest made." The glasses boy mumbled under his breath.

He looked back to his clipboard and started mumbling "_messy messy_" like a maid would or something.

"How rude! _Baka_!" I muttered angrily, and looked away to actually see the room I was in.

My eyes caught sight of a beautiful grand piano, which made me smile.A nostalgic feeling came over me, and soon, words came out of my mouth.

"Haruhi...can I play that?" I said, pointing to the piano.

There was no stopping me now.

"Um...Can she Tamaki?" Haruhi questioned Suou Senpai.

"You know how to play?"

"A little. My dad taught me. But I haven't played so I'm a little rusty... HEY, glasses-sempai!" I said to the boy.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, looking up, and finally letting me see his eyes for once.

The were a black, but a very shiny black. Almost like sparkly black pearls or something remotely close to it.

"If I play it well, will you take off a bit off the debt?" I teased him, somehow knowing her would like to wager a bit.

"Hm...Intriguing...I don't see why not?" He laughed manically, his eyes showing hidden pleasure in this new game.

"Chi..." Haruhi cried in anger, but then Tamaki distracted her with his silliness.

I only laughed, and walked toward the piano. with a hop in my step.  
>I felt the stares of a few people, but I ignored it.<p>

Sitting down, I brushed the keys with a soft touch, and a feeling of nostagia came over me again.  
>I giggled at the cool feeling like the first time I ever touched one.<p>

Forgetting about everyone in the room, my fingers started moving and things became still and relaxed.

A sweet tone came from the piano, and without realizing it, I began to sing.  
>I started singing something which my lips hadn't spoken in months.<p>

Maybe even years.

_"~Come near and stand by me baby..._

_Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer._

_All that is swelling within me...must be a language... I've never spoken till there was ..you,_

_I fumble. Tried but I stumble..over all my heart wants to say now..._

_Je n'ai pas de mots! Nothing seems to say the way you move me, rushing through me!_

_Je n'ai pas...de mots! But a promise has been made, you can believe this...from the first kiss._

_...It's good that I don't have to speak...to know that it's real..._

_Je n'ai pas, de mots...~_

As I kept playing, I noticed everyone stopped and was listening to me. Haruhi was smiling, and even Tamaki had a grin on his Kyouya guy was staring at me, but I forced myself to keep playing. I wasn't gonna stop even if the place was on fire.

_~Come near and talk to me baby,_

_How did you know, you were...the dream of this dreamer?_

_Oh God! How I thank you for reading, in my heart the note, I didn't even know that I wrote!_

_Of what, I long for..You gave me much more..._

_Love is standing beside me..._

_Je n'ai pas de mots! Nothing seems to say you move me... rushing through me!_

_Je n'ai pas...de mots! But a promise has been made you can believe this...from the first kiss!_

Now the chorus was getting stronger, so my voice became much higher. **Much higher.**

_Je n'ai pas de mots! _

_Oh, nothing seems to say the way you move me, rushing through me!_

_Je n'ai paaas de moots! _

_But a promise has been made, you can believe this, from the first kiss..._

The piano became softer, and my voice lowered itself. For a moment, I thought I was gonna stop singing out loud and start , I had to finish, so I clenched my eyes and then continued playing.

_It's good that I don't have to speak, to know that it's real..._

_"Je n'ai pas de mots..._

_Je n'ai pas de mots..._

_Je n'ai pas...de mots.~" _

I finished playing, and I turned toward the audience.  
>They were silent, and I became squirmy, like...little kid squirmy.<p>

Suddenly, Tamaki broke the silence and started to softly clap.  
>Haruhi also began, and then, one by one, they all started to clap.<p>

A few girls even whistled a bit for me as well. How...lady-like

I blushed, stood up, and bowed while laughing.  
>I've never felt this giddy in years, and it felt good.<p>

"Thank...you..." I slowly faltered as I rose my head.

My eyes became locked with a pair of familiar amber eyes. Then a second pair, both with wild orange hair.

"...Hika...Chan? Kao...Tan?" I mumbled with my eyes watering.

Their eyes widen at the sound of my voice.  
>They glanced at each other, and then back to me, tears forming around the edges.<p>

Suddenly, they pushed throught the crowd and ran to me.  
>Long arms were thrown all over and hugged me so tightly I could barley breath for a second.<p>

" **~Chi-Chan!~** " They cried, digging their heads into my shoulders.

I only laughed, and reached around both of them.  
>They were both so tall, I had to drag them to the floor and kneel down.<p>

"We didn't forget!" Hikaru mumbled, a wet feeling growing on my shoulder as he spoke.

"Yeah, I know..." I muttered with a sigh, laughing at how silly we were.

Or maybe I was laughing because I was just so happy.

Not sure...but in either case, it felt good.

_KittyJooce: Hello everyone! Okay, I realize that one sentence has a fake word in it, but bear with me.  
>The song in here is a real song, acutally. I found it by accident, and it's soooo good and sad and everything in between. It's sung by Tamaki's english actor, Vic Mignogna, and honestly, everytime I listen to it, I think of Tamkai! I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one!<br>**Please Review and let me know if there's something odd about it, it's taking me a real long time, and I could use some ideas! If you want, :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**~Hikaru's POV~**

"I told you we shouldn't have gone!" Karou yelled at me as we walked back to the club room.

"Karou shut up! I knew they were baking today, but I didn't know they were making prune cake!" I retorted back, passing by a now still Karou.

It was true, I had heard some girls were making sweets today, and I wanted in.  
>...I just didn't hear about the part where it was <strong>healthy sweets.<strong>

Probably blocked that out of my head.

"Ugh! You're so stupid!" He shouted angrily, running up to my side, and slapping my arm hard.

I was about to yell and punch him back, but then we heard the sound of the piano playing. It was a light sound, yet you could tell the emotion was sad and sweet at the same time.

"...Wha?" Karou mumbled.

"M'Lord doesn't usually play the piano, wonder what's the occasion." I said nonchalantly, grabbing the door handle.

Without warning, Karou grabbed my hand, and made me stop. He motioned me to listen, which I did. My ears were being filled with a girl's voice, and the matching piano.

I looked at Karou, who was also contemplating about what we were hearing. As we listened, old memories started flashing in my head, one after the other. In each of them, there was only one other person besides Karou.

"M'Lord doesn't know that song..." He whispered to me, his voice shaking slightly in fear.

I nodded, even though I wasn't paying any attention to him at the moment.  
>The song was changing, I could tell from the piano.<p>

The voice started changing as well...from a low to a high, sweet...yet sad voice.

"Chi..." I cried, opening the door soflty, letting the insane amount of bright light overcome the two of us.

We both froze when we saw the girl playing the piano.  
>All around her, people were watching her play, unaware of how sad she really was.<p>

Her dark brown hair, rested softly above her shoulders.  
>Her big, emerald green eyes were watery, and her voice...Was like angels.<p>

Just like before.

Karou and I walked hand-in-hand slowly toward the crowd. People barley noticed us as we pushed through the mob of girls. They were too focused on the small, shivering being in the center.

We waited for someone to make a noise after she finished. I was afraid, and so was Karou at the moment. His grip tightned in my hand, and tears threatned even more.

She looked so small, frail, and nervous. Her eyes shone in fear from the lights and her hands were clutched to her sides.

_Was it her? _

Suddenly, Tamaki started to clap, a warm smile on his face.  
>Next was Haruhi, then Mori, Hunny, and finally Kyouya. All the girls followed, and a few even whistled.<p>

She smiled a huge grin, like she had won a huge award, and bowed stiffly.  
>Pulling Karou, we forced through to get even closer to the girl next to the piano.<p>

"Thank...you..." She mumbled when she finally saw me. Our eyes met, then hers' darted to Karou, who was standing right next to me.

We were all silent, no one in the room was breathing it seemed.  
>The looked in her eyes started changing to something warm, when she finally whispered,<p>

"Hika...Chan? Kao...Tan?"

My heart swelled to the size of a beach ball, and I rushed to her side. My hand let go of Karous', but he was next to me in a heartbeat.

"Chi-Chan!" I heard Karou and I cry, and we didn't even try that time.

We both reached around her tiny figure, and grabbed the others' arms for a better hold of the girl.  
>Our grip was so tight on me, it must've been hell for her.<p>

She didn't scream out in pain... no she would never do that, even if it hurt. Instead, she started giggling, and I could feel her tiny arms streatching around the two of us

"We didn't forget!" I cried, putting my head in her shoulder and letting tears roll off my face.

"Yeah...I know..." She laughed weakly, patting my head with her soft, slender fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>~Karou's POV~<strong>

I was shocked to see Chiya in the flesh again after so many years of being apart. For a moment, I thought someone had put something in that stupid prune cake to make me feel this way.

But then I realized it wasn't a dream when she whispered those two little words:

"Hika...Chan? Kao...Tan?"

No one besides her calls me that.  
>Not even Hikaru will call me that anymore... because it's too special.<p>

Both Hikaru and I ignored the people around us as we rushed to her side. We were too filled with happiness to care what people think at the moment.

Tears rolled down my face as I reached over her. If Hikari wasn't next to me, and doing the exact same thing, I would've wrapped around her until she couldn't move an inch away from me.

"We didn't forget!" I overheard Hikaru say, while I couldn't even get a word out.

So all I could do was nod in her shoulder, and hope she would understand.

"Yeah...I know..." She replied, a light giggle escaping her lips.

Her voice had gotten so much lighter and softer.  
>She was taller and more slender now that we were older. And her face...well pratically eveything about her was...<p>

Beautiful.

"Okay okay people! Nothing to see here!" I heard Kyouya say to the guests, and watching everyone else wave there arms to block their view.

Crap. I know eventually, one way or another, Kyouya will make us pay for this.

The room cleared out in a snap.  
>I hadn't realized it, but somehow, the three of us were kneeling on the floor, still holding onto each other for dear life.<p>

"Hikaru...Karou..." She smiled at us, her eyes red, but there were no more tears rolling down her slightly flushed face.

"How've you been?" I finally asked, smiling back to her in such a childish way.

"Alright, you know...same old same old." She laughed, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"How do you three know each other?" I heard Tamaki ask us, ruining the perfect cliche moment.

We all looked up, and saw everyone looking at us, waiting patiently for answers. Both Hikaru and I stood up, and pulled Chi up by her shoulders.

" ...**~Childhood.~** " We three muttered, laughing at how we quickly remembered talking at the same time.

"Chi...?" Haruhi questioned, her eyes observing every little detail.

"Remember I told you about my two close friends I left behind?" Chi replied, which then Haruhi nodded.

"Well...These are the two!" Chi laughed, pulling Hikaru and I closer to her. My face blushed a pink, and I saw Hikarus' face do the same.

"For real? What a small world." Haruhi laughed, rubbing her forehead in an irritated way.

"Chi, you know Haruhi?" I asked her, looking down at her perfect green eyes.

"Yeah. She's my neighbor." She replied nonchalantly, her eyes looking back to me innocently.

"WHAT?" Everyone, excluding Haruhi and Chi gasped in shock.

They both stared at us, then giggled at our expressions.  
>At the moment, both Chi and Haruhi looked like...<strong>best friends<strong>.

"Yeah, we became friends when I was still in eighth grade or so." Haruhi replied for Chi.

Chiya nodded, and loosened her grasp on us.  
>She migrated next to Haruhi, who let her hug her around her waist.<p>

"She seemed so used to my actions, I never questioned why." Chi smiled, pulling herself closer to Haruhi, and looked up at her with playful eyes.

Haruhi only sighed, and patted her head in reply. I could feel Hikaru's anger rising as Chi perfectly did what we did now to Haruhi. But he was probably angry since when **we** do that...Haruhi moves away, while right now, she was acting normal.

I have to admit, my brother is an open book.

"Yeah, I never pushed her on that subject." Was all Haruhi would say.

I smiled and even Hikaru smiled a bit. But then it quickly vanished when Kyouya said,

"So that's how you know my fiancee."

We all froze, and looked to Kyouya, who was acting all cool and stuff.  
>My eyes looked at Chi, but she was more confused then anyone else here.<p>

"Eh?" She mumbled softly,

"Fiancee? I have one of those?"

"Kyouya-Sempai..." Haruhi, Hikaru, and I questioned at the same time.

He ignored us, mostly Hikaru and I, and walked toward Chiya.

"Remember me? Or maybe you remember the piano?" Was what he said, leaning in too close for my comfort.

I really wanted to run up and punch Kyouya in the face, but Hikaru grabbed my wrists and made me stop. So I was forced to watch Kyouya lean in closer to Chi's face, which shocked her.

After the shock went away, she started to think.  
>She was silent, making everyone in the room squimry, until her eyes widen, and pointed at Kyouya.<p>

"Ootori-Kun!" She cried, a small smile of glee on her face.

Kyouya smiled a real smile, and said,

"Now you remember. You're still a silly girl aren't you?"

Chi scowled, and shook her head. Her eyes looked back to his, but even then, they were filled with mock anger.

"Still as rude and fake as ever as well." She tried saying, but a hint of laughter came out toward the end.

"Hold, on! I'm confused." Hunny-Sempai cried, looking up at Mori-Senpai for answers.

But even he was confused for once, there was no expression on his face. Haruhi and Tamaki were still stuck in shock mode, while the anger levels in me grew higher and higher.

It had to be a lie. It had to...please let it be a freaking lie.

"Well-" She started to say, the familar **here-we-go** look on her face.

Before she could speak, I slapped Hikaru's hand away from me. It made such a loud noise, that it made everyone jump up in fright. I was in no mood to listen to...such bull crap.

"Excuse me." I said, growling loudly and rushed past Chi without a second glance.

She was about to say my name, but the door shut before she could speak.

_I'm such an idiot. A really, really big idiot._


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chiya's POV~**

Okay, is it just me...or has today been officially the weirdest day in my life? Why you may ask?

**First**: I sang in public, surrounded by many people after...six years I think it's been?

**Second**: I was actually in the same room as my two best friends in the whole entire world after only God knows how long.

**Third**: I just barley found out that I have a finacee...and it's with someone that I've met maybe once in my entire life!

**...What the heck is going on with the world?**

* * *

><p>After Karou angrily rushed out of the room, none of us moved for a few minutes. I couldn't believe that he would do that to me, right after seeing me again!<p>

"Well...that was...diffrent." Tamaki sighed out loud while everyone shifted uncomfortably around me.

Haruhi glaced at him, but his attention was on me. I'm pretty sure everyone' attention was aon me, on the count that I was the one who got Karou upset.

"Chiya?" Hikaru whispered to me, moving to my side and grabbing my shoulder gently.

I smiled up to him, and grabbed his hand for an answer. But by the look in his eyes, he was pissed and upset as well, but he can hide pain better than Karou.

"Hika...I'm fine, really." I shakily laughed, but even so, I didn't sound okay.

"Now who's being fake?" Kyouya laughed soflty at me, which made my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Of all the people to say that to me...why him? And why now?

"Screw this." I sighed angrily, and rushed outside before anyone could stop me.

* * *

><p>First thing I did was run up and down the massive hallway which should've been called a freaking mall or something. Again and again, my legs pratically dragged me up and down the stairs until finally I made myself go outside.<p>

Just as the door opened, the sun revealed itself to be a pretty orange, making shadows appears like giant black holes. I froze and was amazed at the sight, but then I tried focusing on the matter at hand.

"Karou!" I shouted, but obviously, no answer came to me.

Instead of running this time, I took a little slower with trying to find Karou.  
>If he wanted to see me, he would make it easier for me to find him. Plus, I was too amazed with this school...it was <strong>huge<strong>, **gigantic**, and **everything in between**.

Everything, even the grass was well-kept and pefectly green with color.  
>I couldn't help myself when I stopped in front of this maze-like rose bush. There were so many colors of roses, some that seemed fake to the touch.<p>

I was about to walk away, but then Karou walked past me without realizing it.  
>We stared at each other, out eyes never leaving one another. It looked like he had been crying, and that made a twinge of pain appear in my heart.<p>

"Karou I-" I tried saying, but then he twirled on his heel, and ran back into the rose maze.

Dumfounded, I stood there, until anger rushed through me.  
>I tried following him, but I kept running into the walls and scratching my face with the thorns.<p>

"Damnit...Karou! Hold up would ya?" I shouted, getting up again after the fifth time of running into a wall.

Okay, I realize it's pretty stupid running into the walls in a maze, but I was kinda hysteric at the moment.  
>And plus, I wasn't that good at mazes at the time, once I went through that maze, I became a master.<p>

"Karou!" I shotued again, but slowly, I realized I...**was lost**.

"Crap...that idiot..." I started sobbing, but I forced myself not to cry until I was somewhere I could sit.

Then, like a miracle appeared, I spotted a stone gazebo, with roses wrapped all around it like ivy branches. Tired, and angry, I walked to the bench and sat down with a plop.

Every part of my face felt hurt, but the worst pain came from my heart. The cuts on my face would heal but...nothing could help my heart right now.

"Wow...after all this...I still can't have what I want..." I cried softly, tears rolling down my face and touching my cuts along the way.

"Chiya! Are you there!" I could hear a familar voice call out to me.

"Hikaru?"

"Chi! There you are!" Hikaru beamed at me, trying to cover the pain in his eyes.

"Hey there." I laughed as he sat next to me silently.

"What the heck happened to you? Looks like you were attacked by a rose bush." He tried joking with me, and his hands gently carrassed my face.

"Yeah...I kinda lost." I smiled, but he made me stop.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me, his high, sweet voice forever gone with my memories.

"I'm not sure anymore..." I shivered in the cool, winter afternoon breeze.

A long arm came over my shoulders, and pulled me into a very broad chest. I kinda wanted to scream, but then I relaxed in his arms. Even though everything about him had changed, from his voice, to his body parts, everything felt right.

We sat in silence until finally, I started laughing for no reason.  
>Well, there was a reason, but Hikaru didn't know that.<p>

"What the heck is wrong with you? Gave me a panic attack there..." He angrily scolded me, making me laugh even more.

"You're too sweet for me...Where's the Hikaru that I know?" I teased him, making his eyebrows go up in confusion.

He was about to say something, until the words finally sunk into him. Then slowly, a devilish smile grew on his face, and he noogied my head.

"I'm still here Chi!" He laughed, making me feel better that before.

"Good. I'm glad you haven't changed that much." I smiled, and watched him stand up before me.

"Oh I've changed," Hikaru laughed, picking me up like I was a feather on top of thin air.

"More than you've realized."

"Hikaru! Put me down! I'm not a child!" I shrieked in embarrassment, but he ignored me and continued to carry me.

I gave up when we were near the end of the maze.  
>I slowly relaxed in his arms, and fell asleep with light colors swirling all together in harmony...<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I found myself in total darkness. Well actually...underneath this canopy thing, which made everything seem dark to me. I stuggled to free myself from the tucked-in blankets, when something fell to the floor.<p>

"Curiouser and curiouser..." I laughed to myself as curiosity made me look to see what it was.

My eyes got large when it turned out to be a teddy bear. But...well...it was sooo cute! It was like any normal bear, except his eyes gave a dead expression to everyone. I felt myself smile as I picked him up, and found a way out of the blankets.

When my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, I found out I was back in the Club Room from before. A cold sweat rolled down my neck in worry and horror.

"Oh crap... Erik's gonna be mad with me." I sighed bitterly at the thought, my fingers clutching the bear even tighter.

Suddenlty, my ears were being filled with the sweet sounds of a piano again. And this time, I wasn't the one making them. My head whipped around until my eyes locked onto the grand piano a few ways away. I could make out a blonde mesh of hair, his body swaying side-to-side with the music.

By the sounds of it, Tamaki was playing Mozart, and very nicely I must add. Without a word, I walked over, and watched him play the piano over his shoulder. It was so pretty, and it made my heart swell with joy, laughter and all those other emotions.

"Beautiful..." I whispered softly, which probably wasn't the best of ideas I've had in my life.

Tamkai threw his hands against the piano in fright, making a loud clunk with the keys.  
>He turned to scream, but when our eyes met, he settled down and started breathing normally again.<p>

"Oh Chiya-San! You scareded me!" He breathed out, his hands to his chest with a dramatic flick of his wrist.

"Sorry Senpai!" I laughed, clutching onto the teddy bear with glee.

"Oh you like him?" He asked out of nowhere, his large eyes popping out of his sockets as he stared at me.

"Huh? Oh you mean this?" I asked, making him shake his head so hard, I imagined it would fly off into a random direction.

"It's really cute and diffrent. It reminds me of my brother alot." I laughed, looking at the bear more closely.

"Oh how wonderful! I got Kuma-Chan when I was just a wee baby!" Tamaki gushed out, holding out his hands for the bear.

"This is yours?" I asked him with surprise, but silently, gave him back his "Kuma-Chan."

He nodded and smiled at me with sweet kindness.  
>With Kuma in his hands, he started pressing some of the piano keys without thought.<p>

"You're very good Chiya. Your song reminded me of my childhood." Tamaki prasied me, but his face was filled with hurt pain.

"I know what you mean." I said, sitting down next to him and pushing a few keys myself.

"It reminds me of my father alot whenever I play it...Or even sing it!"

His eyes glanced at me, which made my voice get caught in my throat.  
>His usual happy eyes, were filled with hurt and worry about the touchy subject we were on.<p>

"Oh...How...sorry." He finally caved in, thinking things were pretty bad.

"Don't worry, he's not dead or anything. It's just... he wasn't around alot when I was a kid, maybe when Hikaru and Karou were over but... he's coming home soon...I hope..." I faltered at the end, the akward silence growing stronger between us.

"Know any other songs?" Tamaki asked me, making me jump in surprise and shock.

"Yeah...a few actually. My father taught me some before he left, and...I learned others on my own." I said, which made a lightbulb appear on his head.

"Would you like to be a music player for the Host Club?" He questioned me, again his eyes filled with happiness but also with hope.

"Maybe... I don't know. But if you answer one question-"

"Haruhi has to pay a debt because she broke a vase that was going to be sold for eight-million yen." Tamaki replied before I could even finish my sentence.

"Eight-million yen? Why would you keep something like that in here?" I shouted, jumping up without warning, my eyes bugging out at the very thought.

He stared up at me, while a million thoughts rushed through my head. Of all the reasons she's here, why must it be that serious!

Poor Haruhi!

"Don't ask me, ask my father." He sighed, and with that, stood up to wipe some dirt off his pants..

"Dad?"

"Yup, he's the headmaster of the school." He said nonchalantly, walking ahead of me but I couldn't follow.

"But...Karou..." I mumbled, falling back onto the bench without a backwards glance.

Sadly, I missed it and fell to the floor and bashed my head against the swirled around and sliently helped me back to my feet. Gently, he sat me down, but pulled up my face so I coud look into his sea-blue eyes.

"You missed him no?" He questioned me, his eyes boring me down for an answer.

Words could not be formed at how much I had missed those two, especially Karou. So silently, I nodded in reply.

"Well, this situation takes time for people to get used to... especially Hikaru and Karou. Who knew you were Kyouya's fiance?"

With a gentelmanly grasp, he pulled me up from the bench and made me stand there for a second.

"I mean...he told me once, but never mentioned a name or anything like that." He laughed to himself, making a small smirk grow on my face.

Wordlessly, he pulled me into his chest, and wrapped his arms around me.  
>Not knowing what to do, I just wrapped my arms around him as well.<p>

"Everyone will help you get through this. From now on, you're apart of this family."

I smiled, and looked up to him with admiration in my eyes.

"Thank you...brother." I joked with him, turning my back on his for **one **second.

In that second, he started jumping up and down, while squealing like a new-born idiot.

"OH, SHE CALLED ME BROTHER!" He shouted over and over, making everything seem brighter than before.

I started laughing with him, clutching my sides as the pain grew worse and worse. It was the best moment ever, until a chill passed my spine.

"Tamaki, don't kill Chiya please." Kyouya sighed from right behind me.

His large hands silently pulled me into his chest, but there was nothing I could do at the moment. I shivered at his touch, but he seemed to ignore me.

"Kyouya-Senpai?"

"I came to take you home Chi." He said, his familar fake smile on his face.

Even though I was his..."**fiancee"**, he couldn't even put a real smile on his face. Where's the nice smile from before Kyouya?

"Grr...Okay." I sighed angrily, and turned to walk out.

"Aw, don't be so mean mommy!" Tamaki shouted to Kyouya, who turned around and gave him a menacing death glare.

A look of fright grew all over Tamaki's face, and he shook his head like a mad-man. He smiled and waved goodbye to me, and then without another noise, rushed out the door before us.

"...Mommy?" I questioned Kyouya, looking up to him with a devil smirk of my own.

"It's a long story...Come now, you have school tomorrow...and work as well." He said with a push of his glasses.

"Wait, when did I say I was working? And where?" I questioned his turned back, which made him stop.

"Here of course." He replied, opening the door and turning back to me.

I could feel my face puff up with anger and confusion. But I knew better than to question the Devil himself. But sometimes, you just have to be bold and question him with:

"When did I agree to working here?"

He only laughed, and motioned me to come with a wave of his hand. I sighed loudly, and followed him out the door.

"Tomorrow's gonna be long..." I sighed childishly to myself.

And it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter, it took me forever to write, I'm sorry! Okay...disclaimer time.  
>I do not own this series or any rights to it. I only have my characters and my plot.<br>I do hope you like, and review for me please! **

**~Hikaru's POV~**

Right after I dropped Chi off in the Club Room, I raced to my house. I knew that our driver was following me, but I was in no mood to be driven around like some pampered prince. As the gate opened, I forced myself to act natural as I arrived at the doorstep.

" ~Welcome home Master Hikaru. Master Karou-"

"Yeah I know ladies. Where is he?" I asked the twin maids, who pointed their fingers to my bedroom.

With a quick nod of gratitude, I barged in the bedroom just as the bathroom door closed. Anger rushed through my entire body as I stopped in front of the bathroom door. For a moment, I was still...but then-

"Karou! You can't hide in the bathroom forever!" I shouted, pounding my fists against the wooden door.

I knew I was being rash, but when you mess with someone's emotions like that, you just have to freak every once in a while. After a few more poundings, I stopped because of the throbbing pain coming from my fists. It was dead silent, except for my heavy breathing, and the faint sounds of sobbing.

"How dare you act that way! It's Chi!" I shouted again, making the throbbing pain worse in my fists.

" ~Master Hikaru...~ " The twin maids said with concern.

I stopped, and turned toward them. Both of them had such concerned faces, resembling Chi for a moment. Realizing how I was acting, I smiled and motioned that I was sane again. With a short bow, they left, making the room quiet again.

Giving up at the moment, my knees crumbled to the floor, with my head resting up against the fine oak door. My voice caught in my throat, and I thought I was going to start sobbing. But... words finally came out, with tears burning the edge of my eyes.

"Karou...this is hard for me too. I love her, like a sister, you might like her more than that but... it's still weird!" I cried in a whisper, clutching my hands in pain.

"We have to get through this. **Together**."

My head looked up, but the door was still as a rock. I fell down to sit, just as Karou peeked his head from the doorway. His eyes were super red, and his face was tear-stained like the day we last saw Chi.

He was hurting. Real bad.

"Sorry Hikaru..." He mumbled sheepishly, kneeling to my side and smiled like a depressed clown.

I felt myself chuckle, but a smile couldn't grow on my face. Without a word, we wrapped our arms around each other, and held on like there was no tomorrow.

Almost like a ninja, our mother appeared out of nowhere and stood about three feet from us. When I turned around, I swear Karou and I probably screamed like terrified little babies.

"What's wrong now? Karou, did Hikaru eat your food again or something?" She asked, her hair perfectly cut short, and her eyes soft as cotton.

" **~No mother. It's nothing.~** " We replied, trying to get her to leave without saying anything.

"It has to be something. You guys were making a huge ruckus." She continued, squatting to our level, and gave us the: "**I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me**" look.

I looked over to Karou, who was contemplating the situation. Fianlly, he nodded, so I said,

"We found Chi again."

Her eyes widen, and a look of surprise came over her. She stood up, and started pacing back and forth, as if we were telling her a lie.

"You must be joking no?" She asked us, her voice high and squeaky just like when we were little kids.

" **~No mother. We really did find Chiya.~" **We said again, making her sprint out of our room without a word.

Our heads glanced at one another, waiting to see if she would return. When she didn't, I stood up with Karou right behind me. Like little kids, we peered into our mom's office, who was yelling into her phone's reciever.

"Yes I know what they told me. Do you think my sons would lie about someone like her? They love her- NO! Right now, just focus on finding her. No, the older one. Just get on it please?" She sighed angrily, and with that, slammed the phone back into it's home.

Before she could find us, we silently retreated into our rooms. Both of us were not hungry, so we took a shower together, with no games this time.

"Wonder what that was about?" Karou mumbled as we dressed to go to bed later that night.

I only shrugged, must be something big I guessed. He took my answer with a silent nod, then he jumped into the bed. I watched him curl up like a cat, and a moment later, a sigh of happiness passed his lips.

I chuckled, and slid next to him, wrapping my arm around his thin frame of a body. After a minute, he popped his head through the covers, and buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"Hey...You think she'll sleep with us like when we were kids?" Karou asked, both his face and eyes filled with hope.

"That's a possibility..." I yawned, falling into one of those memory-filled dreams...

* * *

><p><strong>~Nine Years Ago~<strong>

_"Kao-Tan, where's Hika-Chan? It's almost bed time!" I could hear Chi yawn form my secret hiding place._

_"Oh he's somewhere... Hey Chi, wanna hear a ghost story?" Karou asked, a little smirk on his face._

_"No! You know I don't like scary things! Especially the dark!" She cried, clutching her locket tighter, from the sound of her voice._

_He laughed, and held onto her until they were a few feet away from me. Then, he silently let her hand go, a signal to initiate the plan._

_"Kao-"_

_"RAWR!" I screamed, flailing my arms around like a scary monster from Sesame Street._

_I admit, they were not scary, but how they flailed their arms around made me think of this plan. Well...that plan back-fired._

_Badly._

_A piercing scream escaped from Chiya, which made us scream as well. She crouched to the floor, her body shivering and the sounds of her crying echoing throughout the hallway. Karou and I looked at each other, thinking the exact thought:_

_We messed up bad._

_"Mamma Hitachin!" She cried, running away from us, tears running down her face. _

_" __**~No wait! CHI! You don't wanna go to mo- AHHH!~**__ " We both shouted then we saw the older woman standing next to our mother and Chi._

_"Well...Who do we have here?" The older woman asked the small Chi, who was still sobbing softly into her nightdress._

_"...Chiya...Rouji... Lady." She sniffled softly, hiding behind "Mamma Hitachin"... AKA: Our mother._

_"Oh what a pretty name. And those eyes make you even cuter!" She exclaimed, patting Chi's head softly._

_"...Mamma Hitachin, what's Lady Hana's name?" Chi asked Mother, who had a playful smile on her face._

_"Chi, this is __**my **__mother, Kazuha Hitachin." _

_"Ooohh..." She marveled at how pretty her hair was...despite the large amount of flowers in her head._

_**" ~It's the most useless woman on earth.~**__ " Karou and I gasped, our voices not even trying to hide the mockery. _

_She gave us a death glare, causing shivers to pass down both of our spines. Then, almost as fast as lightning, she turned her attention back to Chi, who was still marveling at her ridiculous hair style.,_

_"What did those monsters do to you honey bud?" She was so sweet it made me gag...literally._

_"Hika-Chan and Kao-Tan scareded me..." Chi cried, her tears stopping and her voice sounding smooth as chocolate._

_"Should I make them pay?" Grandma said, cracking her fists, which made us scream and try to run away._

_"NO!" Chi shouted, jumping onto grandma without a second thought. _

_She looked frazzeled, but strong at the same time._

_"Please don't...I know they were messing around. It was kinda funny, but scary at the same time..." Chi blushed, which made us regret our stupid prank even more._

_That was one thing Chi did that was so annoying. She was too forgiving no matter who the perpetrator was._

_"I see..." Grandma sighed, pulling Chi off of her, and twirled her in the air_

_"Well, aren't you brave?" She smiled, which made Chi smile and laugh like normal. _

_"Well, bedtime for these little monsters." Grandma laughed, setting Chi down and grabbed her hand to lead her to our bedroom._

_We waited, until Grandma came out without Chi. Without a glance to us, she returned to mother's side._

_"Don't think you won't pay for making your friend cry." Grandma called out to us from over her shoulder.._

_"She's your friend, you shouldn't be so mean to her, or else she might leave you." _

_Karou and I stopped, and turned toward the women. But they were already gone, and that made us realize...She was right._

_For once._

_Not wanting to face Chiya just yet, we took our time getting to our room. When we entered the room, Chiya was already in bed, curlded up like a defenseless cat._

_**" ~Hey Chi, we wanna apologize...~ " **__Karou and I started to say, but then we fell backwards off the bed._

_**" ~AHH!~ !"**__ We shouted as our bodies touched the floor, and felt our ankles being pulled under the bed._

_"Ha-ha-ha! I got you guys!" Chi laughed from underneath the bed, her hands tickling every inch of the bottom of our feet._

_We both shook our head, and then pulled away from her. We jumped on the bed, and landed on something soft yet hard. I pulled the covers to reveal a pillow-body, with a flower on the head. _

_"I'm sorry, but that was for earlier!" She laughed, making her way from under the bed. _

_After a minute of silence, Karou started laughing out loud. Giving in, I laughed like there was no tomorrow as well. _

_"Oh man, that was good!" We laughed, which made Chi smile with her tired eyes. _

_She squirmed onto the bed, and sat above the covers, waiting. We laid next to her, on opposite sides, and pulled her down and underneath the cover._

_"Sleep with us tonight." Karou begged, his hands tightning on her sleeve._

_I nodded, and prayed she would say "yes." _

_"Hm...Why not?" She laughed, and wiggled between the two of us._

_"Goodnight you guys!" She whispered, her eyes already closed._

_"Goodnight...Chiya." We replied, the two of us reaching over Chi's body, hugging her softly._

* * *

><p>When I awoke early that morning, Karou was clutching me tightly, mumbling,<p>

"Chi..."

I sighed, and hugged him tighter around his waist. Like a child, he snuggled closer and gripped around my neck like a desperate baby.

"This is gonna be fun." I sarcastically said under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiya's POV<strong>

The next morning, I angrily threw my blankets off and jumped off the bed making a loud thump. Without bothering to say anything, I started walking all over my room, trying to find my necessary things for school.

"Chiya! Are you okay?" I could hear Erik call out to me from his nearby bedroom.

"I'm alright." I snapped, even though I had gone to bed at seven last night.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway, but stopped before my door. I expected him to speak again, but then he opened the door just a little.

"Erik. What's up? Thought you'd be sleeping still..." I mumbled, tyring to sound tired instead of pissed off.

"Nah I can't. Got school now, you know that sis." He laughed at me, his honey-brown hair barley peeking from the door.

"You're actually going? Do you feel alright?" I asked him, making him laugh at me again.

"Yes, I feel fine, and I can't miss anymore."

"Okay...I'm just-"

"Worried. I know sis, I know." Erik chuckled, opening the door even more for me.

There, in the doorway, stood a tall, dark-skinned boy. He had purplish eyes, and honey-blonde hair that was wild and crazy. What surprised me, was his newly ironed uniform for school.

Unlike me, he went to private school, but I had never paid attention to which one. It was a light brown, okay...it's sort of yellow I guess. Even though I wanted to be happy, I couldn't help myself grimice when I saw the familar logo on his chest.

"Ouran...Academy..." I painfully sighed, turning my back to him like I was searching for my clothes.

"Yeah...I finally get to go. I'm so behind, but I want to make my father proud you know?" He laughed childishly, probably rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah...I hear ya..." My voice cracked a bit, and a tear escaping from my already teary eyes.

"...Chi? Did I say something wrong?" Erik asked me, his voice hurt with confusion.

"No it's not you. It's...me, that's all. I'm being really stupid right now. I'm sorry." I laughed shakily, my body shaking a bit.

Why now? Why was I crying for no reason? Happy tears?

No...I know why...because I'm still a little bitter from what happened yesterday. After all these years, Karou hurt me like I did when we were little. Now everytime I think about it, I also remember the fact that I have a fiancee...with someone I haven't seen since middle school.

"Chi...you've been strange since yesterday. Did I-"

"It's not you fault!" I snapped, throwing a shirt at his face and wipping my eyes until they stung.

Dumbfounded, he stood there until he felt like I wasn't going to bite him again. Slowly, he started walking foreward until he was about three inches away from me.

"Chiya?" He whispered, lifting my head up so our eyes could meet.

"Sorry... but I kinda don't wanna talk about it so early in the morning. Though, I already made things meloncholy don't ya think?" I giggled, everything about me already going back to normal.

A sigh of relief passed Erik's lips when he heard me laugh. And I knew he was happy too when he patted my head and smiled down at me.

"I'm glad... _~Ane-Chan.~_ "

"Hey! What did I say about adding the -Chan part? I'm older than you!" I squeaked as he pulled me into a bear hug.

"I know...but you're too cute for the -San..." He gushed, burying his head into the top of my head.

My face started burning, but no matter how much I stuggled, he would not let me go. I caved in and hugged him back, my face deep in his chest. I inhaled the sweet scent of a berry-mixed-with-a-hint-of-herbal concoction.

"Hey you two...no flirting while I'm around. You know better than that Chiya." My mother fumed out from the doorway, her foot tapping impatiently.

We pulled apart, both of us blushing like a great blaze. I turned to my mother, who was smiling a bit to herself.

"Mother...don't say that..." I whispered, who had started chuckling behind her hand.

"I know...but you guys are so close, that I couldn't help myself... And who knows...that might actually happen one of these days."

"Mother!" I whined, making her **AND **Erik laugh at me again.

My mother was true, Erik and I **CAN **possibly get married one of these days...It's not like real siblings. He was a friend's son of my father's...wait...the son of one of my father's friend... Sorry, I don't know how to say it.

Anyway! It's been about five years since the last time I saw my father right? Well...around that time, his friend had passed away, leaving his son, who by the way...is a year and a few months younger than me.

My mother and I have been taking care of him since then, and during that time, I forgot about the Hikaru and Karou episode. Now, I feel terrible, but then again... Erik had made those years of tourtue better for me...

Weird right?

"Erik, time to go honey. Say your goodbyes and all that sort of stuff." My mother laughed again, her feet already heading toward the main door of the apartment.

"Okay Aunty...Well... walk me out?" Erik begged me, his eyes growing larger than china plates.

"Ha-ha, okay." I smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door.

My mother was already gone, leaving the house quiet and empty. Erik looked down at me, and silently pulled me into one last bear hug goodbye. Being nice, I gave one back to him, but then when I pulled away, he stopped me again.

I was going to say something, but his eyes made me thing twice. They were so concetrated on something, that it kinda scared me. He leaned in, and gently kissed the tip of my nose.

" _~Bai bai Ane-Chan.~_ " Erik whispered to me, his voice sounding sweet and angelic to me.

With another pat to my head, he walked out, leaving me boggled and numb. For no reason, I crumbled to my knees, and patted the tip of my nose.

"You... baka!" I shouted to him, making him laugh loud enough for me to hear from down the street.

Getting up, I shook me head, and slammed the door shut. Smiliing a bit, I got dressed and ready for school, trying to make myself cool and calm along the way.

Before I left though...I heard knocking coming from my door again. Grabbing everything, I headed toward the door, and waited a second. When the knocking sound came again, I opened it, and had barley said "hello", when I was taken by both sides.

"Target-"

"-Captured." Two, almost familiar voices laughed, covering my eyes from themselves.

What the?

"Ranka! Hey, I know you can hear me you old man!" I shouted loudly, but not too loudly.

Sadly, he either did not hear me, or he ignored me completely. Defenseless, I was forced down the stairs, and we headed toward a shiny, black limo.

"What did I do? Let me go, you hear me?" I said, making the two laugh at me again.

"Oh we hear you Chi..."

"But if we let you go now..."

" _~You'll be late for school.~_ " They said together, their voices so clear to my ears, it made me shiver.

I relaxed in their arms, and felt so stupid after they spoke. Who else would talk to me like that? Well...except Erik.

"_Grrr_...Hikaru! Karou! You beasts!" I laughed out, unable to control the smile on my face.

Laughing along, they threw me in the car, but thankfully, the seats were soft and plushy. Still smiling, they slid right in, and closed the door. With a wave of their hands, the driver started going foreward, and then got onto the main street.

For a minute, none of us spoke, we just stared into each other's faces.

"...Good morning." I finally said, my head falling back onto the seat's cushion.

"Morning sleepy-head." Hikaru laughed, helping me sit back into the seat like a normal person.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Karou asked me, even though his eyes couldn't look at me.

"...Well... I'm just a light sleeper I guess." I yawned, my arms unconsiously streatching out toward the windows.

"You know...you guys could've called or something."

"We know... _~but we don't have your number.~_ " They said bluntly, sticking both their fingers out like a teacher.

I sighed, and looked up to both of them. Wordlessly, I handed them my phone, and nudged it to them when they just stared at my hand. With a gentle smile, Hikaru picked it up first, and then put his number into it.

Even though they only had one number, he handed it to Karou, who reluctanly gave it back to me. By accident, our fingers brushed up one another, and he almost dropped my phone. With my other hand, I caught it, enticing Hikaru to clap so there wouldn't be an awkward moment.

A few minutes of awkward silence later, we arrived at my school. Even though I was embarrassed, I got out of the car, and waved my twins goodbye. But even before I closed the door, they stepped out, making a few people stare at the three of us.

"Hang on Chi..."

" _~You've almost forgot something.~_ " They laughed in my ears, making some of the girls scream... **moe. **

"What are you-" I started saying, but they stopped me when their lips touched my cheeks ever so gently.

I took a step back, just as the girls squealed **moe** again. With a devilish grin, Hikaru and Karou laughed and jumped back into the car. Waving goodbye, they headed off to Ouran Academy, leaving me to defend myself against the swarming mass of curious girls.

"Who were they?"

"They were so cute!"

"You're so lucky!"

"Who were they Chiya?"

I was so stunned from their kiss, that I couldn't answer them. I tried walking away, but they kept swarming around and around-

"Come on you! Time for class!" Someone laughed nervously, while another person gripped my wrist and pulled me out of the crowd.

When I looked up, there was Kana, who was smiling nervously toward the girls. And then, there was Negi, who had a serious look on his face. With his eyes, he asked me if I was okay, which I nodded yes.

"We need to talk." Kana said, after we had walked to the school building.

Without even knowing it, I had growled angrily at the very thought of "talking." But even so...they deserved to know.

Right?

**Uh-oh...what's gonna happen next? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry I havent't updated in quite some time. I hope you enjoy my new chapter, I'll try to write more as soon as I have time. Spring break is soon, so hopefully I'll have more time for writing. Again: I do not own this series, except for my characters and story plot.**

* * *

><p>"CHIYA! Explain...NOW." Hana demanded loudly during lunch later that day.<p>

My eyes flicked up as they met Kana's determined face.  
>Negi, who was a little freaked out still, was by her side.<p>

My lips were filled with an annoyed groan, and with that, I stood up with a clang. Grabbing both their wrists, I pulled them out of the classroom...

Away from people.

Stubborn as usual, Kana barley budged, and looked at me with an impatient face. I could read it, and I almost started yelling at her if it wasn't for Negi.

He reached for her hand, and nudged to her that I was going to speak.  
>While her face was fading to red, I pulled them out before she could start freaking out.<p>

Once we were at the rooftop, I sat them both down, and paused for a second. When both of them refused to speak until after me, I inhaled once...and began to speak. My body started shaking a little, but I forced myself to wait until I could no longer speak.

I started off by telling them about Hikaru and Karou. Then Haruhi, and then I finished by saying I had a fiancee... Just by saying the word "**_Fiancee_**", Kana could no longer contain herself.

"What! You're gonna get married to a complete stranger!" Kana screeched at the top of her lungs at me, even jumping to her feet for effect.

"...I guess..." I sighed bitterly, my memory flashing right before my very eyes _(Without even realizing it)._

"What are you gonna do?" Negi asked me sanely, his voice calm and cool, as if he had been in a familiar situation.

"I'm not sure... I mean...it was preordained that I marry Sempai...but I've missed Hika and Kao for so long..."

"I say... Defy it! Go with your heart sweet baby girl!" Kana laughed, her fist in the air like an anarchist.

"It's not that easy... My grandmother won't let me speak to my father anymore, no matter how many times my mother calls."

"You can't go visit her?" Kana questioned me, making my body shiver unconsiously.

"I've never even met the woman, but my mother says she's angry because of my father and that whole situation-"

"What whole situation?" Negi interrupted, his eyes begging for more to understand.

"I...don't really wanna say right now. Not at school at least, but I'll just say it's not pretty."

Negi nodded, a solemn look taking over his usual cheerful expression on his face. A twinge of pain caused me to spaz for a second, but no one paid attention to me.

"Soo... what now? Are you seriously going to work there and sing?" Kana whispered, her voice carried by the swift wind.

"I guess. What else can I do? Besides, knowing Sempai, he's gonna search for me if I don't go today.

"Are you serious? What does he have, a secret police or something?" Kana joked, making Negi laugh along with her.

"Actually...yeah he does."

Negi's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, and Kana could barley keep her mouth closed. A grin blew up on my face, and I could no longer contain the laughter growing in the pit of my stomach.

"Ah-ha-ha! You're faces are priceless!" I laughed out loud, my voice echoing from the roof of the building.

Kana's ears turned into tomatos, and Negi's eyes filled with laughter just like me. We laughed together until Kana jumped up, and started running towards me, her hands outstreatched to choke me or something.

"Chiya!" She screamed, her hands a few inches away until I ducked under her and ran towards the door.

"Negi! She's gonna kill me!" I laughed out, making Negi laugh and stand up slowly and cooly.

Without his help, I ended up running all over school with Kana right behind me. Then after awhile, she gave up, making it the best lunch I've had in a looong time.

And now... it's Ouran time.

* * *

><p><strong>~Karou's POV~<strong>

When I woke up the next morning, my eyes stung like crazy and Hikaru was in the worst mood.

"You sure you wanna go to school?" I asked him, still in bed while Hikaru almost excitedly got ready for the day.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He questioned me abrubtly, barley giving me enough time to think of an answer.

"Well it's just-"

"Karou, I'm okay. Plus, I'm a little excited you know?"

I processed his words for a second, until I realized what he meant. Chiya.

I angrily rolled to my side, and felt like hiding underneath the blankets for all enternity.  
>Sadly, Hikaru pulled me out, dressed me in my uniform, and pratically dragged me into the waiting car.<p>

The entire day felt like someone was doing everything for me.  
>Well... I think Hikaru actually did everything, but it's so hazy that I'm unsure.<p>

All I actually was apart of was after school at the host club. There I slightly felt better, except I was in the foulest mood.

"So Hikaru, Karou, what do you think today is going to be like?" A girl, from class 3-B asked us, actually me since Hikaru was flirting with other girls behind my back.

"What do you mean?" I snapped at her, her hands pulling back into her lap as they tried to get my attention.

"I-I mean are you okay? You-you seem...upset."

I had the perfect comback in my head right before Hikaru stepped in between us. With his hands, he rubbed my hair back to wow the girls before looking me straight in the eyes with a lustful glare.

"I must apologize my little lady, he's not feeling so well."

" _~Oooh..~_ Why not?" She squealed as Hikaru's hand gently carrassed my face with the lightest touch.

"We stayed up all night, playing some bad games remember?" He casually asked me, his eyes never leaving mine.

By his eyes alone, I could tell he was warning me to chill.  
>His grip tightened as I started speaking. But I know how to play along, at least at a time like this.<p>

"H-Hikaru! You said you weren't going to mention anything." I stammered out, my hands covering my face in embarrassment, just like he wanted me too.

The girls, eating up every word we breathed out, squealed again, this time higher and louder. Laughing I pulled back, to look into Hikaru's stern eyes again.

"Nice." He warned me, which made me scoff and turn away from my brother.

Was I being a real pain in the ass? Probably, but I was not in a super excited mood at the moment. And I was positive I wasn't the only one.

Tamaki was in his own world, and Kyouya every five minutes would look towards the door... waiting.  
>Honey-Sempai was antsy in his seat, despite all his cakes surrounding him. He would look up to Mori-Sempai, and then back to the girls, or sometimes his cakes.<p>

"_Nee, _Takashi, you think she's coming today?" He whispered loudly to him, his big, brown eyes looking intently up at Mori-Sempai.

With a shrug, Honey was given his answer. But even when Mori-Sempai looked towards the door, he got...a little excited.

"Calm down you guys, I'm sure she's on her way. This school is big you know." Haruhi assured the two, giving them more tea and moving on to the next table.

But even she was worried and skeptical as her eyes gazed out into the window.  
>Before I could call out to her, she sighed tiredly and started walking around again.<p>

As the day dragged on, there was no sign of Chiya coming today. We had started giving up hope, when we heard the door creak open. All our heads turned to see, but it was not Chiya who was standing at the door.

It was a young boy, maybe a few years under my brother and I. He was tanned, and had large purplish eyes that seemed to make him diffrent. The eyes scanned all over, and when he couldn't find what he wanted, he started to leave.

But of course, Tamaki had to stop him.

"Well... what do we have here?" He asked the boy, who was surprised anyone had noticed him.

"Ah, um-"

"Erik? What are you doing here?" Haruhi's head snapped up from pouring tea into Honey's cup.

"Haru-Sempai!" He smiled, which revealed him to be quite a good-looking boy.

I glanced over out table, to fins our girls gawking silently at the mystery boy. Or should I say...man?

When he opened the door, he used such force, it nearly knocked Tamaki to the floor. With large strides, he went next to Haruhi and wrapped his long arms aorund her for comfort.

"Oh Haruhi! I thought I was lost." He exclaimed into her head, making her roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Erik, why are you here? Are you looking for Chiya?" Haruhi casually asked him, pulling away from his grasp in a swift movement.

"Yeah, I haven't heard anything from Chi, and I got worried. And silly Sempai, I go here now." He smiled down at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

I could actually feel the flames of jelously emitting from Hikaru, and even Tamaki, who was slowly maiking his way over to the two.

"Sempai! Are you okay?" Haruhi asked Tamaki, just as his knees cumbled to the floor.

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" Tamaki laughed naturally, as the boy stared down in terror.

"I'm so sorry!" He _(Erik)_ shook in his spot, a puppy-dog look on his face without realizing it.

"No, I'm fine. More shocked than hurt. I swear."

"Erik, stay at my table and wait for me okay?" Haruhi commanded the boy, who nodded and walked over to Haruhi's table.

After that episode, everything went back to normal. The girls, slowly left one by one, while everyone else stayed behind for as long as they could.

"I'm worried." Erik sighed, his head resting against his knees in a depressed puppy sort of way that angered me greatly.

"Don't worry. She's probably at home." Haruhi said to him as she started cleaning up the remnants of the day in her hands.

Erik smiled at her, and relaxed in a normal way. He too started to get himself ready, when he stopped abruptly and started sniffing the air.

"Does anyone else-"

He was interrupted by the sounds of a harp, and the smell of lilies in the air.  
>Everyone but him looked toward the door, waiting for the enemy.<p>

_" ~My fair maiden! Have you decided on coming to out school yet?~" _A familiar voice rang out, which was meant to Haruhi.

"Stop calling me that!" She snapped out just as the door opened, revealing a mass of lily petals floating towards us.

There, stood Benibara, her croonies, and a small mass in her arms. The mass seemed to be squirming from her grasps in a familar manner-

"Chiya?" Hikaru gasped as the figure slowly started forming from under Benibara's long coat.

It was definetly Chiya, still in her school clothes and looking a bit frazzled. She looked towards all of us, and smiled a sheepish grin.

"Hey you guys." She laughed nervously, her body too close for comfort against Benibara.

"Chiya!" Erik shouted softly, just barley high enough for Chiya's ears to hear him.

"Erik? Why are you here?" She called out, just as she was twirled out into the open like a ballerina.

"I can ask you the same thing." He snapped at her, which made her eyes twitch.

"I'll explain... Just as soon as I get loose from here." Chiya sighed as she struggled with Benibara's grasp.

Oh...this I have to hear.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, here's another chapter just for you guys! I hope you like it, and I apologize because I don't think Nekozawa is the right way... Soo...  
>Sorry! But enjoy anyway!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Chiya's POV~<strong>

Ergh, how **did **I get myself in this weird lady's arms? Oh wait...

Now I remember.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Thirty Minutes Earlier~<strong>_

It was totally normal, you know... the usual.

Anyway... I got to Ouran with time to spare, so I decided to walk before heading over to the club room. It was pretty worth it, since there was so much just in the walkway to the school buildings. Right before going over to the music building, I heard someone grumbling and a bird singing a sweet off-tone melody. Curious, I peered over some bushes to find the bird boy from the other day, and **another** hurt bird, trying to ignore birdman again.

Wait... oh, his name was... Ritsu Kasonada!

"Birdman Kasonada!" I shouted a _little_ too loudly, freaking both the bird and Kasonada out at the same time.

Poor bird had a freaking panic attack, and Kasonada nearly jumped out of his skin. Both of them made me scream too, which did not help the situation at all.

"AH! Oh... you're that girl from eariler aren't you?" Kasonada sighed in relief, as the bird tried to hop away from his hands.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Oh it's okay. Ha-ha, I needed to wake up anway." Kasonada laughed, a small smile peeking on his face.

"Well I'm glad I help you out... I guess?" I chuckled nervously, my hands twitching against my sides.

"Where do you find these birds Kasonada?"

"I have no idea... Rouji?"

"Yeah, Chiya Rouji." I smiled at him, causing him to blush and turn away from my gaze.

"Right, well this one came out of no where and well... you know?" He peered nevously from his shoulder at me, making me nod.

"Yeah, I getcha. You're so nice Kasonada."

"Really? Not many people think that... Thanks."

"Welcome," I laughed, looking down at my watch and jumped in shock.

"Sorry Kasonada! I have to go, or else I'm going to be in a world of trouble. See ya around?"

"Y-y-yeah! See ya..." Kasonada waved to me nervously, making his face match his hair for about the third time again.

With a small smile and wave, I started running towards the school and in through the doorway and up to the Club Room. Where I just happened to meet those weird Lobelia girls and blah blah.

The End...

... What? You think that meeting Kasonada again was the only crazy thing that happened? Well my friend...

**You're wrong.**

* * *

><p>Just before going up the stairs, I passed a mirror, and knowing my friends, they were going to judge the was I looked. So like any high school girl, I stopped to check on myself. Not even turning around, I saw the swiftest movement out the corner of my eye.<p>

"H-hello?" I squeaked out, looking over my shoulder to see the biggest well-made door I had ever seen in my entire life.

It was an old style door, that stood out completley against everything else in the building. I was so fasincated by it, I couldn't help myself to get a closer look. Before my fingers could brush up against it, it slowly started opening outwards.

"Gah!" I shrieked, jumping behind a nearby statue of a flowy woman, and waited.

Just... waited.

In the next few seconds, there was a tense atmosphere between me and the door itself. Suddenly, a small figure wiggeled out, and started shaking its head around. My eyes squinted to get a closer view of the person. The person turned out to be a puppet, most likely a "cat", with the weirdest yet strangely cutest face I had seen since Tamaki Senpai's bear.

The puppet looked all over the room, until its eyes setteled on me. When they did, they doll nearly flipped with joy and started pointing in my direction. I hid farther behind the statue, and almost made a run for it, if the person didn't show himself right before my eyes.

"Very nice job Belzenoff..." I heard the guy laugh to himself... or maybe the puppet?

"I see you behind the statue little girl."

A shiver went up my spine, and I nearly fainted on the spot. But, putting on a brave face, I peered over to the mystery voice from the door. A small gasp passed my lips as the figure turned out to be-

"A man in a cloak." I said out loud, as the figure jumped in surprise at my words.

Yes, it was a man, possibly an older boy who went to Ouran Academy, it was unclear at the time. After his freak-out moment was over, he straightened himself out and formally bowed down at me.

"Yes little girl, I am a man in a cloak. How kind of you to point that out."

**He was a man in a cloak who was a good smart-ass.**

"I... apologize Senpai. I'm just a little flusted that's all. I didn't mean to insult you in anyway." I sighed, moving my body so it was completely away from the statue.

From where I was, the "Senpai" was alot taller than I was, and he looked kinda scary. But by his looks, you could tell her was probably hiding something underneath that cloak of his.

"No worries little one. I was the one being rude, to make it up to you, I shall tell you my name first since you were most likely going to ask me."

**A smart-ass Senpai who was taught etiquette as a child.**

"My name is Umehito Nekozawa little Chiya Rouji."

**A smart-ass Senpai who know etiquette who also-**

"Wait... how'd you know my name. I'm pretty sure I would've remembered someone like you Nekozawa-Senpai."

"I'm flattered, but we have not met in the past. The only reason I know of you is because you are the talk amongst the entire school."

"I am? How did that happen?"

A small, evil grin appeared on his face, as he flipped back his hair so I could look into his eyes. Surprising, his eyes were blue, almost like Tamaki-Senpai's in a way.

"_One_: You are the infamous childhood friend of the Hitachin Twins, plus you are the next door neighbor to the commoner boy."

Commoner boy? He must've been talking about Haruhi.

"_Two_: Rumor has it, you are Kyoya's fiancee, despite the fact you are smitten by the youngest Hitachin boy."

My lips formed a tight line as he stopped speaking for the second time. I had hoped no one realized that, but I guess my hope was for nothing.

"And_ three_: Many third-years have seen Takashi's scratches like myself, and were curious in seeing how he-"

"Mori-Senpai has scratches on him? How does that come back to me?" I interrupted him, my head tilting to the side in confusion.

"Um... well only I know since I'm the only one who's **not afraid** of him. So there's no reason for you to-"

"Please Senpai! I wanna know now, even if it's for a real stupid reason why I did it." I begged Nekozawa, my knees ready to fall to the ground if I had to.

Nekozawa turned to his puppet, _(Belzenoff I think the name was)_, and silently asked him. Belzenoff looked at me, then back to Nekozawa, and nodded his head in a wordless agreement.

"Well, he said he was helping your friend Hikaru out by putting you in Mitsukuni's bed, and well... you had a little moment where you scratched him and it was all unclear."

His eyes looked up to me, but I wasn't looking at him, but instead the floor. In an instant, my face blushed bright red and my knees crumbled to the floor. Poor Nekozawa-Senpai was confused, especially when I started mumbling to myself.

"Crap crap crap."

"Little Rouji, are you alright? Was it something I said?" Nekozawa asked me, leaning Belzenoff in close to my face.

"Yeah. I'm, alright."

"Did you remember what happened?"

"Ooooooh yeah." I laughed nervously, my face blushing just thinking about the whole little incident.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Yesterday Afternoon~<strong>_

_"Thanks again Senpai, I'll go get Honey for you." _

_"Mhm." _

_My eyes started fluttering open as the two, unfamilar voices brushed past my ears. A sigh passed my lips as I realized that I wasn't in Hikaru's arms anymore. These arms were very diffrent; they were stronger, longer, and very much softer than Hikaru's lanky, thin arms._

_"Hi...ka...ru?" I mumbled softly, enticing the person to stop and look down at me with a worried, stoic face._

_Wait, since when did Hikaru have a stoic face?_

_"M-Mori-Senpai?" _

_"Good morning Chiya. Rest a little more okay?" Mori-Senpai's deep voice whispered to me, making me blush at his niceness._

_"Okay..." _

_Slowly, Mori-Senpai started walking again, most likely to the Club Room again. Feeling a little embarrassed, I tried moving my arms closer to myself, so I wouldn't bother Mori. But then, wordlessly of course, he pulled my arms up above my head and made me wrap them around his neck._

_So... just to get this out of the way, I was resting my head against his shoulder, and he was holding me around the waist. And... my legs were wrapped around his waist, which felt kinda weird at first. My first thought was:_

_**I feel like a baby.**_

_"Sorry Chiya, but this is a little more comfortable for me, just bear with it for awhile." Mori-Senpai whispered in my ear, moving my head with his shoulder to make me face him._

_With his perfect dark eyes, I could tell he was just trying to make __**me**__ comfortable. And it was working, but I couldn't get over the fact that I was holding him in such a close way._

_"I will. I'm sorry." _

_Mori's hand lifted off my head, and started patting the back of my head without warning. It was so gentle, that I started dozing off again in his arms. A soft chuckle passed my lips, but I was too tired to laugh along._

_I felt us walk up a set of stairs, and the sound of a door opened a minute later. His steps started slowing down, but I didn't want to let go just yet._

_"Chiya, I'm sorry to wake you, but let-"_

_"No, Chi doesn't wanna let go." I heard myself mumble, my mouth and head on two diffrent wave lengths at the time._

_"Chiya-"_

_"It's Chi."_

_"...Chi. Let go so you can be more comfortable." Mori started scolding me, but I could kinda tell he was having fun with this._

_...I think._

_"No... Chi is comfortable. Chi doesn't wanna let go." _

_A heavy sigh passed his lips, but I still didn't feel like letting go. Finally, he started pulling me off, genlty at first, but when I balrey budged, he pulled harder. Feeling myself let go, I guess I... dug my nails into any free part of his skin._

_"Ouch." Was all he said, making me laugh childishly into his neck._

_"Chi is sorry." _

_"It's okay Chi..." He whispered as he pulled me off and set me down on the canopy bed._

_Curling up into a ball, I felt him place the blankets on me, and then they started getting tighter and tighter. A smile grew on my face as the warm feeling started setting in._

_"Goodnight Mori-Tan."_

_"Goodnight... Chi." Mori-Senpai's voice drifted through the bed, and felt even closer than when I was resting on his shoulders._

_I don't know if it really happened... but I can swear that... he kissed the top of my head right before he left._

_And then I woke up and started talking to Tamaki-Senpai about everything._

* * *

><p><strong>~And Now...Back to the Present~<strong>

"Well... that is quite an interesting story Rouji." Nekozawa said out loud after a few minutes of silence.

For some reason, I had told him what happened, yet it felt wrong for me to do so. My mouth was dry, and my knees didn't have enough strength to get up. I was afraid that I was never getting up from that spot again. People were going to drag me all over the place on a carpet. Or someone was going to carry me everywhere from now on. Or what if-

"Rouji, take my hand." Nekozawa-Senpai commanded me, putting his hand in front of my face so I couldn't refuse.

"You'll get dirty if you stay down there."

Peeking up from my hands, I saw that he was actually worried about me. His normally hidden eyes were showing, and I was sure that **blonde** **hair** was coming out underneath his black wig.

"R-right." I laughed, grabbing his hand to lift myself off the ground.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I just don't think a young lady like youself should worry about something like that. Maybe you should curse him to forget!"

...I think Senpai is a little crazy.

"That's unnecesarry. But thanks for the offer-"

"It's not that hard. And I'll give you a discount-"

"No thank you!" I laughed, my voice straining anxiously at how diffrent he was acting.

He kept bugging me over and over, his body getting closer and closer with every step. I tried running away, but he pinned my back against the wall and there was no where to run. Starting to freak out, I pushed him away, and fell along because...

He did not let go of me.

"Gah!" WE both screamed as our bodies hit the floor at the same time.

When I looked up, I realized I was lying on top of Nekozawa-Senpai, and his head was back on the floor. Crouching, I managed to sit up, and as gentle as possible, I lifted up Senpai's head without hurting him.

"Nekozawa Senapi are you-" I gapsed as the black wig fell to the floor, and his eyes slowly opened up to me.

"Ouch..." He mumbled under his breath, causing me to let go of my breath.

Here underneath me wasn't the same Senpai a minute ago. Here, was a blonde boy with sparkly blue eyes and a normal school uniform.

"Oh my gosh."

"What? What's wrong Rouji-" Nekozawa-Senapi stopped, looked down at himself, and then up through the window.

A piercing scream passed his lips, and mine because he scared me... Obviously. But as gently as possible, he threw me off and ran back in the room, with Belzenoff freaking out right next to him.

For three minutes, I sat there, looking at the door and tried processing what in the world just happened. When I finally got everything settled down, I stood up, folded his cloak and placed his wig on top of it.

Then, without another word, I walked away like nothing happened. As I was walking, I couldn't help myself with laugh at what just happened. It made me feel a little better than before, I was glad I had met him.

...Even though he reminded me of the embarrassing thing I did. It didn't matter after awhile.

So then, I'm walking down the hallway, and was about to reach for the club room door, when my foot slipped against a... Hang on:

**Banana peel. **

I have the slightest clue of how it got there, but it was there. And I was idiot who actually slipped on it with no one around.

"Oh no!" I gasped, closing my eyes so I couldn't look as the ground came closer and closer.

" _~Fear not my young lady!~_ "A high, sweet, almost angelic voice called out to me, the smell of lilies filling every part of the air.

A second later, I felt long, slender arms grab me just before my body hit the floor. When I opened my eyes, they met compassionate dark gray eyes that seemed to take my breath away.

"Well... what a nice surprise." She laughed softly to me, her voice making a _coo_ towards the end.

"Benibara-Sama! What did you find?" A high, squeaky voice giggled right next to me, with little fingers touching my shoulders.

"She doesn't look like she belongs here." A third voice said, head peering into my personal space.

"We will find out who she is... after we have a visit with our fair maiden and her... silly little Host Club." Benibara-San said harshly, pulling me along towards the door.

"Um, I can walk you know.. wait! Stop-" I shouted, but her two friends had already opened the door and the familar red roses flew to us.

And well... that was what happened before I even **got** to the Club Room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Present Time<strong>

After my explamation with what happened, no one moved an inch. And Benibara-San and her friends were getting too close for my comfort.

Only Kyouya spoke first, and when he did, it didn't make it any better.

"Trouble just follows you around doesn't it?" His voice echoed throughout the room, cold and heartless as usual.

Geez, thanks Kyouya. That makes me feel sooo much better.


	10. Chapter 10

"... And then the door opened, and I ended up here." I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly thanks to Benibara-San.

"Of course that's how." Kyouya commented harshly on my story as eveyone was...

Not paying any attention to me at all.

"Nice to know that people care." I sighed under my breath, tugging my arms away from Benibara's grasp.

When I gave up, I turned to everyone for help, but again... no one was looking over to me and the Lobelia girls.

Honey and Mori-Senpai were bust talking to Haruhi and Erik (For some unknow reason). Tamaki was sulking and growing mushrooms in the corner (I don't know why, but he was). Hikaru and Karou were playing videogames, and Kyouya was... being Kyouya.

"Don't worry little flower bud," One of Benibara's friends, Benibara called her... Hinagiku?

"Benibara-Sama will take good care of you once you arrive at St. Lobelias Academy."

Huh? Lobelias Academy? Are they really thinking-

"Come Lady Benibara, let's go on our way with you're diamond in the rough." The other one, Lady Suzaran laughed into the palm of her hand.

"Wait what? I'm not going anywhere, I don't even go to this school!" I cried out, but Benibara's hold on me got tighter as she started pulling me away.

"No matter, we wouldn't want such a delicate little thing to be ruined by these... beasts." Benibara laughed almost maliciously, her eyes twinkling with her pride.

I stiffened in her hold, hoping it would stop her from taking me away. But then her friends lifted me off the ground, so my plan back fired on me.

"Uh guys... a little help please!" I shouted in the air, which finally got everyone's attention at last.

"You let go of my little sister right now you hear me!" Tamaki shouted as he started running towards us.

He looked so cool and heroic until Benibara punched in right in the face, and said

"You are not allowed to touch a hair on this child!"

"Wah! She punched me in the face... AGAIN! How mean!" Tamaki cried like a child, scooting away from the Lobelia girls on the ground.

"Man up Tamaki!" Honey-Senpai said, as everyone behind him held a white flag, Kuma-Chan, and balloons for some ungodly reason.

"Hey! That wasn't nice! Put me down, right now!" I shouted, thrashing my legs and pulling them away from Suzaran and Hinagiku.

"Hey now little flower bud!" Suzaran said, her voice soft as she tried calming me down.

"It's unneccesary to thrash around like that!" Hinagiku said, as she pulled me back down to the floor.

When I felt her pull, I used that and pushed myself out from their grasps, unaware that there was a banana peel again. Stepping on it, I started sliding foreward, and almost hit the floor face first, if Karou hadn't caught me before that happened.

"Chi!" Everyone shouted, but it was dark and everything seemed muffled.

"Chi? Chi answer me." Karou begged me, the feeling of his hand carrassing my head waking me up from passing out.

"Oh... holy crap I think I passed out right there." I gasped, catching my breath as I looked up into Karou's worried amber eyes.

"Chi." He sighed in relief, his hand brushing my face with a light, almost feathery touch.

"Don't worry... I'm fine. Are you alright? Sorry, I'm alot bigger now." I laughed, making the tiniest smile grow on his face.

"It's okay, I'm all good here."

"Well... that's good to hear."

"Karou! Chiya!" Hikaru, Haruhi and Tamaki shouted, rushing to our sides as Mori-Senpai silently started picking me up.

"You alright?" Mori's deep, almost too grown-up voice asked me, his eyes looking down at me with hidden anguish.

"Yeah, I'm alright, really I am. Thank you Senpai."

A small... and I mean **small but noticiable **smile grew on his face, and his overly-large hand slowly patted my head. I guessed it was a sign that he was relieved, or maybe he really liked my head.

Hikaru and Tamaki helped up Karou, while Erik rushed to my side, and put a strong hand on my shoulder.

"You really know how to worry people don't you?"

A devilish grin grew on my face, as his hand lightly smacked me in the face. I grabbed it, placed it against my face, and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry... _Ani-Chan."_ I cooed to him, oblivious to everyone's stares, omit Haruhi thankfully.

"I'll make _~hamburgers tonight~ ... _you love those _no?" _

A tiny grin started growing on his face, as his arms wrapped themselves around my neck. Instinctively, my arms found his waist, and we started swaying to invisible music.

"Haruhi and Ranka have to join us." Was his only demand, his signature crooked smile on his face as he spoke.

"I think mom would like that."

"A-hem... Chiya, if we could interrupt you lovey-dovey moment for this special event." I heard Hikaru's voice say, his hand by his mouth like a microphone.

I pulled away and felt myself blushing bright red. Not because I had that mushy moment with Erik... But because Karou was glaring at me, his eyes full of hurt and threatning to overflow with tears.

Damn, he knew that hurt, but I deserved it.

"Little flower bud!" Benibara cried out to me, despite the fact it was pretty much her fault I almost bashed my head.

"My name's Chiya Rouji!"

"Ms. Rouji!" She said a second later, her hand pulling me towards her, forcing me to look up back into her eyes.

"Why stay here? Why not come along to our school, and thrive like the woman you should be!"

Okay, I had enough of her blibber-blabber about being a woman and blah blah.

"Please stop. I've had enough."

"What do you mean? Have you made your decision?" Benibara gasped, her eyes bright with hope and glistening with glee.

"Yes... and I..."

Wait for a dramatic pause... everyone's eyes were on me right? Right.

"I decline your offer."

"But why?" All three of them nearly cried in hysterics, while everyone around me sighed in relief or shock.

"One: I don't even go here, I'm just the music player."

I turned my head around, and finally caught the sight of Hikaru and Karou, both of the griping each other's hand for comfort. A playful smile found it's place on my face as I walked over to them and un-pryed their hands apart. Both my hands grabbed theirs, and I interlocked them for safe measures. Hikaru, not surprised at all, squeezed my hand, smiling like no tomorrow. Karou, who had a relived grin on his face, was so clammy, it took him awhile to relax in my hand.

"I could never let these guys go. Even though I've only known them for a real short time... they're kind of a part of me,"

My eyes glanced to everyone, who smiled back at me as I turned back to Benibara-San.

"And I can't leave them. Ever again."

A silent moment passed through all of us, many not even breathing. Including myself. What got me to breath again was how Hikaru and Karou lifted me off the ground, and started carrying me off without warning.

"Well-" Hikaru laughed obnoxiously, his hands grabbing my legs with the softest touch since the beginning.

"-You heard her." Karou finished, his fingers griping my upper body without grabbing anything...bad.

" _~Don't let the door hit you in the behind! ~ _" They sang together, laughing as we disappeared behind some curtains by the window.

" Ah!" Poor Benibara and her girls gasped, their hands covering their mouths in pure shock.

"Y-you won't see the last of me! We will take you away little flower bud!" She laughed, twirling off into the hallway with her croonies at her side.

" ~Some day!~" She laughed, her friends laughing along with her as they twirled into oblivion.

"Don't hold your breath." Haruhi sighed, as she leaned against Tamaki, who blushed bright red but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~5 minutes later...~ <em>**

" Ahahaha that was too good!" Hikaru laughed as he set me back to the floor.

I couldn't agree more, but I was too busy laughing to say it out loud. And at the moment, so was Karou, for he was... you guessed it, laughing his butt off.

"I have to give you guys credit... you know how to tell people off." I laughed, earning the famous double-smile from my best friends.

"Yeah, all part of growing up." Hikaru laughed, patting my head as he walked off back to his friends laughter behind the curtain.

Once the curtain fell back into place, it was just me and Karou, standing awkwardly beside each other. My eyes glanced up at him just as amber eyes darted away from my gaze.

"So... I wanna thank you."

"For what? Picking you up? Cause you're welcome." Karou laughed pathetically, but even then he couldn't hide the pleasure of my gratitude in his eyes.

"That, but also because you didn't let go."

His head tiltled to the side, and leaned in close to my face. Giggling, I pulled out, only to be pulled back in, this time, forced to look into his hot, amber eyes.

"What'ya mean?"

"It could mean alot of things! Pick one though." I tried joking, I even laughed as quietly as I could to play it off.

Because honestly, it could have meant alot of things to me. **One:** for not forgetting me since the day I left. Or **two**: for catching me even though he was torn between his feelings for me and the fact Kyouya-Senpai was my _fiancee. _His eyes got smaller as his face got closer and closer to me. Okay, we have been this close before, but now it was different. He was older, and so was I, and we weren't playing a silly game like "_Are you Nervous."_

W were in the grown-up world where getting close to someone's face means something completly unexplainable.

"Chi..." He whispered, his breath touching my lips and making a shiver pass my spine.

"Kao..." I couldn't help myself whisper, my body instinctively leaning in closer to him as well.

I closed my eyes before it happened, but not even that could mask the warmth against my lips. Gentle fingers cupped the sides of my face, as my hands found themselves wrapped around his waist with little disturbance. A grin grew on his face, as we continued to kiss for a good long while. No tounge or anything, just a soft, yet greedy kiss from both of us. It probably could've lasted forever, if Tamaki's voice didn't ruin the moment.

"I wanna song!" He shouted, disrupting the beautiful yet awkward moment between Karou and I.

At the time of us pulling apart, I caught a glimpse on Karou's face. It kinda reminded me of Kyouya for a moment, the time when we first met. The first time I cried about leaving Hikaru and Karou.

A smile of getting what he wanted. What was the word?

"Chiya, shall we go?" Karou asked me, holding out his hand so I could grab it.

Shaking off the feeling, I barley brushed his hand, when he pulled me out into the open. Where Hikaru and Honey-Senpai were laughing like no tomorrow.

"Hahaha! You're funny Tama-Chan!" Honey laughed, tears rolling down his face, as Hikaru fell to the floor, laughing.

Karou was chuckling as well, upon seeing Tamaki trying to calm down a ferocious Kyouya and an equally as mad Erik.

" S'not my fault!" Erik shouted, his face red with anger and close to punching Senpai in the face.

"It is too your fault."

"Is not!"

"Too."

"Boys! Take it easy, Chi!" Haruhi gasped as their bodies got closer and closer until Tamaki and Mori stepped in.

"Erik! Home, now." I demanded, turning away and heading for the door without another word.

Behind my shoulder, I watched Erik nod bitterly towards Kyouya, who grinned back to him. When he was by my side, I was all ready to scold him, but he got the upper voice.

"Cannot believe that guy's your _fiancee." _Was all he said to me, and not too quietly I must say.

I stood there, speechless about the fact that he knew, and the fact that he was fuming with animosity. When words didn't form fast enough, he stormed out of the club room, and left me alone.

"Erik..."

"Chi, let me walk you home." I heard Haruhi say, rushing to grab everything together before I did something crazy and regretable.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to say anything." Kyouya said, his hand somehow already on my shoulder before I could blink.

I turned around, to find his body close to mine, smiling naturally at me while everyone was looking away. A tilt of my head made him laugh, a minute later, his usual fake smile slowly faded onto his face.

"I do apologize, Chiya."

"It's...fine. I was going to tell him sooner or later anyway." I sighed heavily, just as Haruhi came to save to day.

"Ready Chi?"

"Ready. I'll see you later, Senpai. Bye Hikaru and Karou!"

"Mori-Senpai, Honey-Senpai, and Tamaki! _Au revoir!" _

"_Au revoi _to you as well, _mademoiselle." _Tamaki laughed, going along with my little french moment.

A smile grew on my face, but it quickly faded when I found the word I wanted.

Greedy, with just a pinch of corrupt.

* * *

><p>Um... I used the word <em>hand <em>alot didn't I? So sorry about that... You try coming up with another word for _hand?  
><em>Couldn't do it huh? I thought so :P


	11. Chapter 11

Well...here you go. Dislclaimer: I do not own this series, it doesn not belong to me or anyone I know.  
>Once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter... what's going to happen? I don't know, you tell me...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Kyouya's POV~<strong>

Honestly why did I let this... girl back into my life? It's been almost two years since the last time I saw her, and she dares to grow more beautiful than before?

Even though we were friends for a year and a half, that time was the only time I've ever felt happy about life. And she has no freaking idea what she's done to me-

No, definetly not, she didn't realize the first time we met...

* * *

><p><strong>~Three years Ago~<strong>

"Kyouya! Wake up little brother!" Fuyumi's voice could be heard four miles away, but I wanted to ignore it so badly.

I rolled to my side, and tried falling back asleep with little avail. Without warning, the curtains were pulled, revealing the brightest sun God decided to make that day. Which did not make me happy, not one bit.

"Argh! Fuyumi, close the blinds! I'm blind enough as it is." I shouted, sitting up and rubbing the sand out from my eyes.

"Oh, Kyouya, good morning." Fuyumi, my eldest sister, giggled to me, a warm smile across her face.

"Fuyumi... why are you in my room? So early in the morning?" I managed to yawn out, as she stood up to brush her clothes back in place.

"Have you forgotten what day it is today?"

"Sunday?"

"Very funny." She sighed at me, rolling her big eyes at me with annoyance.

"Honestly, I have no idea what you are talking about. No one but you tell me anything in this house." My voice laughed bitterly, as Fuyumi's eyes softened at my words.

"Sorry Kyouya. Anyway... Today, we're having guests over for afternoon tea."

"Buisness friends?"

"Actually, the man, Emile Jacque is a very close friend of father's... from school I think? Or was it abroad?" Fuyumi started mumbling, her mouth closing in on starting a tangent.

"Oh joy... another _French man...__" _I heard myself grumble just as Fuyumi's attention returned to me.

Her lips came together in a straight line, and she glared at me. Trying to ignore it, I rolled over to my side, but she sighed loudly so I couldn't ignore her for the time being. Knowing she would yell, I sat back up, so she could begin her lecture on: **Manners.**

"Oh Kyouya... don't be like that. I heard that he's a real nice guy, with a loving wife and very sweet daughter."

"A french man that got around."

"Kyouya!" Fuyumi scolded me, thumping her hand against my forehead without warning.

"Sorry." I mumbled as the pain slowly started subsiding from her hit.

A heavy sigh passed her lips, and silently she sat right next to me. I finally realized she was wearing her fancy clothes, the only kind that meant she was really excited about this.

"Why are you so excited?"

"I'm excited because I get to meet Emile Rouji! Father has some of his music, and it's wonderful!"

"A french singer?"

"Yes! So look extra nice please?" Fuyumi pratically begged, clasping my hand in her palms like when we were small children.

"Sure, anything for you sister." I tried laughing out, but barley managed a believable smile to her.

Thankfully, she took it and smiled a pleased grin at me. Without another word, she stood up and left me to get changed.

_Oh what to do, what to do..._

* * *

><p>"Kyouya! Fuyumi! Our guests are arriving at any moment. Get ready." Father's voice called out to the two of us, just as we were checking ourselves one last time.<p>

"You ready?" Fuyumi questioned me, probably thinking that I was still angry about earlier.

"Yes, I'm awake and ready for this."

Her eyes quietly watched me, and I thought she was going to cry. But suddenly, she pulled me into a small hug, the kind of warm hug that made you want more even though you knew you couldn't.

"Fuyumi! Kyouya!"

Cringing, she let me go, and walked ahead of me without a second glance. Stunned, I couldn't move my feet, until I heard the door creaking open a few minutes later.

"It's so nice to see you again Emile! How've you been?" My father greeted the people just as I arrived a moment too soon.

"It's been good my old friend, you haven't changed a bit." A deep, almost rustic voice laughed causally towards my father, grinning like a clown.

My eyes rolled as I observed the character in front of me. He was tall, blonde with shocking blue green eyes, and had a childish grin. I wondered if all French men were like that, thinking about Tamaki, as his eyes met mine.

"And this must be... Kyouya correct?"

"Yes sir, Kyouya Ootori at your service." I said, bowing slightly as he took a step foreward to greet me.

"Nice ta meet you. I've heard you're a strapping young man, and it's true." He laughed a little too loudly, expecting me to laugh along.

"Why thank you sir, that've very kind of you to say." I laughed softly with him, earning a stern glare from him a minute later.

"A bit too stiff are we?" He whispered loud enough so I was the only one to hear, making me have a double-take against this strange man.

How did he see right through me?

After he flattered my sister for a good while, he turned his back to us, and held out his hand. A woman, who I hadn't noticed was there, took it, and walked right next to him. She was a stunning young lady, with a air of rustic live style floating all over her. From her expression, she was uncomfortable with everything, but wanted to be there for her husband. Her skin was dark, and her eyes matched her perfectly, right down to her language.

"It's very nice to meet you." She quietly said, her accent strong, but not too overpowering with herself.

"The pleasure is mine." My father said, politely bowing to her without looking into her eyes.

"Her name is Himeko Rouji, and this is my only daughter." Emile started saying, gently pulling a younger body towards the spotlight.

I couldn't help myself from gasping silently at the girl in front of me. She was younger, probably a year or so, but she was very well built. Her skin tone was dark, with a light touch to it. Emile's blonde hair was highlighted into her mother's dark brown hair perfectly, almost like she dyed it.

And her eyes, were so breath-takingly beautiful... with the dark shade of green, it looked like she had emeralds for eyes.

"My name is Chiya Jacque-Rouji. It's very nice to meet you, Ootori-San." She said softly, bowing towards my father with a small smile.

"The pleasure is mine, Chiya." My father, with his wicked tounge, managed to say with a tiny hint of a smile.

A obnoxious groan passed my lips as she looked up to me with her big eyes. We stared at each other, until she stuck her tounge at me without any of the grown-ups knowing.

I took a step back, shocked that she would do such a thing to me. Of all people, _why would she do that to me_ I thought. I turned to Fuyumi, but she was covering a grin underneath her hand to supress from laughing. My eyes unconsiously turned back to her, who looked back at me again. This time, she looked like she wanted to cry without reason. Well, obviously there was a reason, but it was something I would learn of until later.

For an instance, she looked like a defensless child: hurt, lost, and confused. Then she turned back into the brat she was trying to be, and stepped back to be with her mother.

"Well now...shall we have a cup of tea?" My father said out loud, breaking the unconsious silence between all of us.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Come on ladies, the room is this way I suppose." Emile laughed nervously, gesturing with his hands that they should move on.

"Of course. Let's go Chi." Himeko-San said gladly, gently pushing Chiya-San along with her.

With a silent nod, Chiya walked along side with her parents, glancing back towards me for some reason. I stayed behind, and waited a moment, until Fuyumi came to take me to them.

"What did you do to her?" She asked me, still giggling about what happened a moment ago.

"I did nothing. I just groaned when father spoke."

"Then she must've thought you were judging her. Be more careful Kyouya."

"I'll try." I sighed angrily, walking ahead of her so we wouldn't seem suspicious of talking behind father's back.

My body froze just as I reached the doorway a few feet away. I watched everyone mingle together except Chiya-San, who was sitting comfortably by herself. My insincts told me to sit by her, but my father's glare said otherwise.

_What to do, what to do..._

* * *

><p>"My, Chiya has been gone for quite some time hasn't she?" My sister said out of the blue, interrupting a conversation between Himeko-San and herself.<p>

She stared blankly as Fuyumi as Emile looked over his shoulder. A pained look in his eyes showed something that I couldn't understand at the time.

"I'm sure she's fine. But maybe she got lost on her way to the bathroom." I heard father comment, but I was too focused on Emile at the moment.

He looked sad, as if he lost her forever despite the house being smaller than the world. I thought he was going to start screaming for her if Fuyumi had't said,

"Well, Kyouya can go look for her."

I shot her a death glare, just as Emile looked towards my father and Himeko-San. Puppy-eyes stared towards me, and I could've sworn a swishing tail hide behind his back.

"I don't want to bother little Kyouya-San, I can go-"

"And risk losing you in the house? I don't think that would be smart." Himeko laughed quietly, with Fuyumi right behind her in a heartbeat.

A grin grew on my face, as my father continued to scowl uncomfortably at her words. Emile feigned hurt feelings, but even he had to laugh at his wife's words of laughter.

"Yes well... Kyouya, please make sure Chiya is okay... Would you?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." I said softly, towards Emile, who nodded a thank-you towards me as I walked through the door.

_"Damn... where the hell is she? How hard is it to get lost in a house?" _My thoughts asked myself as I reached the main bathroom.

To my surprise, she wasn't there, so I was forced to search high and low for her. As I reached the stairs leading to my bedroom, I started hearing the faintest sounds coming from Tamkai's unofficial piano room.

At the time that I arrived next to the door, the sounds became lighter and more louder than before. A soft, almost coo-like sound started emitting from behind the door, and I was unable to stop myself from opening it. There was Chiya, sitting on the piano's bench, singing delicatly to herself without a care in the world. The warmest smile since this afternoon was on her face, and slowly, small tears started rolling down her face.

She neither tried stopping them nor wipped them from her face. Without warning, she threw her hands against the keyboard, and whispered,

"I don't belong here."

"I can see that." I couldn't stop myself from answering, and sure enough, a second later, she twirled around on the bench, and cried a small shriek.

"Holy crap, what the heck are you doing here?" She questioned me, as her hands quickly tried erasing evidence of tears on her face.

"I could ask you the same thing. How'd you find this room? It's quite far from the living room."

She looked down, and twidiled her fingers around as she thought her answer. Shyly, she looked up, and grinned like a small child.

"I was... curious."

"Curiousity killed the cat." I noted sarcastically to her, who looked away, hurt written all over her face.

"Well excuse me for being curious, and very different since we're on the same page."

"You're excused. Now scoot over so I can sit down."

She hesitated, confused about my command, but followed through anyway. Smiling to myself, I sat right next to her, and let out a huge sigh that was trapped in my chest since this morning. My body unconsiously leaned against the keyboard, and that's when I finally looked down towards her. She wasn't looking at me, she was playing with a gold locket around her neck. A heavy sigh passed her lips as she too leaned against the keyboard next to me. Our hands brushed up against one another, but she seemed totally out of it.

"I'm sorry for acting rude towards you earlier. " I heard her whisper as we sat silently in the piano room.

"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have groaned like that. I wasn't aiming it at you, it was for my father's behavior."

"You really don't like your dad do you?" Chiya questioned me, her eyes staring back at me as if she was trying to read me like a book.

"I do. But sometimes... I think it's hard being the third child, you know?"

"I wish, I don't have any siblings." Chiya laughed bitterly, sitting up to smooth out her dress and brush her face.

I turned away for a moment, cursing mentally at myself. Why did I ask her that, of course she wouldn't have siblings, well, maybe... but I would've thought she'd be the oldest or something.

"But I had friends that were like brothers to me." Chiya laughed childishly after touching her locket.

In a faded move, I looked back to her as silent tears started rolling down her face again. She didn't even bother wipping them off again as she continued her story.

"They were older than me by a few months, and they were twins. So techinically, I was the third child amongst us."

Unconciously, I chuckled softly, earning a small whimper of glee out from her. She wipped one eye, and whispered,

"I'm sorry Ootori-San... I'm still a little sad, even though it's already been a few years... and it wasn't his fault that I'm..."

"I'm?"

"I'm... a mutt."

I flinched at her words, and her expression of pain on her face. She didn't dare look into my eyes, for if she had, she probably would have started bawling.

"Who called you that?" I asked her, grabbing her face so she would actually answer me.

Stunned, she stiffened in my palms, but slowly relaxed and smiled. Her small hand gently pulled mine away, but she couldn't loosen her grip from it.

"My grandmother. My father's mother."

Ah, it's one of those situations. Just like Tamkai, who is not allowed to see his mother, she's not allowed to see her friends.

"They were so good to me, and my parents. But my grandmother, is taking my father away, and forced my mother and me to live a diffrent life-style. One not suited for most rich-born people."

"What about your friends?"

"Under her influence, we were seperated. I'm not sure if its forever, or just until I'm grownup... but for now, I have to be by myself until the day I find them again."

Her hands shook as she finished her sad tale. It's not as bad as Tamaki's, but she still looks terrible from the event years ago.

"Wow, I'm so sorry for telling all this sad stuff to you." She laughed, pushing her hair out of her face to look up at me.

"It's okay, it's better than being out there." I joked with her, making her laugh again, this time, for real.

"True, I don't know how my father can do it." She grinned, and twirled around the face the keyboard.

"I am only doing this because you listened to me." Her voice whispered, as if we were being watched at the time.

I nodded, and waited as she prepped herself slowly. Finally, she relaxed, and balrey touched the keyboard, making a faint _plink. _Then, almost instantly, she began playing a song, one that was lovely yet there was a pained tone to it. Slowly, she started singing, at first, in a soft unaudible tone. But then, as the chorus came, it was more higher, yet it still had that soft silkiness to it. I watched in amazement as she started the chorus for the last time,

_"Dance me into the night,  
>Underneath the moon shining so bright!<br>Let the dark waltz begin,  
>Oh let me wheel - let me spin.<em>

_Let it take me again!  
><em>_Turning me into the light..!" _

The last note sent chills down my spine, and a tear as well. She played the last few notes, and looked up to me as it fell. A shocked looked crossed her face, and she quickly wipped it away for me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just... that was amazing."

A bright blush grew on her face, as she turned away from my gaze. A small grin appeared as tears started falling down her face as well.

"Ah, I'm... so happy?" She questioned herself, hiding her face from me for too long.

I pulled her hands away, and forced her to look up at me with tear-rimmed eyes. Her lips were moving, but her voice couldn't come out at the moment. Surprisingly, mine couldn't as well.

"O-Ootori-Kun?"

I was in no control of my actions at the moment, it was like someone came and did everything for me. Her glasses were pushed up, and I gently kissed her without warning. We stayed together, lips interlocked for a few minutes in sheer silence. I pulled away, and saw she was in pure shock, drool over her lips and all.

"...Chi..ya?"

When she heard her name, the spell was lifted off, and she fell off the bench. My eyes followed her, until she glared up at me from the floor. As her finger pointed at me, she gasped,

"What the hell?"

There was a minute of silence, until my laughter broke through it. Tears rolled down my face, as she sat up more comfortably and continued to glare at me.

"Wow, that's the last time I do that for anyone."

"And that's the last time I look for someone in my own house."

She giggled, and pushed back her hair so I could see her eyes again. I could tell she was alot more comfortable than before, and she seemed happy with herself. Streatching out my hand, I polietly motioned her to take it. Hesitantly, she grasped my hand, and allowed me to lift her off the floor.

"Ready to go back?" I asked her, earning a deep sigh in return.

"No, but we should anyway."

Hand-in-hand we walked back together until we came into view of our parents. Then slowly, she let go of me, as if she didn't want to lose the warmth of my hands. She walked ahead first, followed by me a minute later.

Our parents barley glanced up, but Emile winked towards me so that probably meant thank you.

Without realizing it, she had scooted closer to me, and catiously asked,

"So... what's Ouran like?"

Seeing that she was trying to make things less tense, I answered her back as best as I could. That little question led to a long discussion between the two of us, in our own little world. She seemed really into it, and for once, so was I.

Time flew past us, and soon my father announced it was their parting time. Like any gentleman, I led her outside while our fathers had one last talk between them.

"I had a nice time. Maybe I can come again?" Chiya asked me, a rosey pink color growing on her cheeks.

"Of course, anytime...Chi."

A gleeful grin appeared on her face just as he father appeared behind her. He silenlty motioned for her to move, so, with one last wave, she walked away. I couldn't help staying in my spot, my eyes never letting her go from my sight.

It was as if... by the time she got to her car, she would have been taken away right in front of me. Weird right?

"Kyouya! Come back Kyouya!" Fuyumi called to me, her tiny figure waving to me from the distance.

Sighing happily, (for once), I walked back towards the house. Sometimes I wonder to myself, what if I never went back? I mean, when they called me, what if I hadn't gone through that way?

_Would things be a lot diffrent now?_

"There you are Kyouya. Did you have a nice time?" My father asked me, which shocked me since I thought he never cared for my opinion on **anything.**

"It was really nice, I enjoyed my time with Chiya." I answered honestly, making Fuyumi shift awkwardly on her left foot.

"That's good to hear, I was just wondering what your feelings were towards little Chiya."

"Why is that father?"

"Well because, I don't want you to marry someone you're uncomfortable wi-"

"Please wait... marry?" I gasped, pushing my glasses up to make sure my father wasn't laughing or something.

"Yes, marry. Chiya Rouji will be your wife in the furture. We discussed this while you were looking for her earlier."

"Why wasn't I informed? And does Chi know?"

"I'm sure she knows, and it wasn't her father's wish. It was her grandmother's, who we don't want on out bad side." My father said nonchalantly, as if it was an everyday matter.

"O-of course."

"Now, I'm off to bed. Goodnight Fuyumi, Kyouya." And with that, my father left, leaving me and Fuyumi alone in the hallway.

"Kyouya..." She started saying, walking to my side as she reached out for me.

I couldn't take it, I just couldn't. As softly as possible, I slapped her hand away, and walkd briskly to my bedroom. There, I did something I hadn't done in a long time:

Cry.

I didn't understand why I cried that evening, maybe because all the things my father had done to me was hard to handle now that **that **was in motion.

Or maybe... it was sympathy tears.

Who knows, all I can remember was that the crying episode lasted until I fell asleep, still in my clothes and all. When I woke up the next day, my eyes stung and I felt groggy and sore. My body laid there motionless until Tamaki bursted into my room, and shouted

"Wakey wakey Kyouya! We have to get everything ready for school!"

I sat up, and glared up at him until he stopped jumping high and low around my room. He seemed puzzled, but words failed to form in my brain. Like any good friend, he saw I didn't want to talk about it, so he stayed quiet until I got dressed.

"Kyouya... you feeling okay?"

"Never better."

"Huh?"

"I have something to gain."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out... soon."

And that was the last time I spoke of it. Until now, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>~Present Time~<strong>

"Kyouya! Get Tamaki off of me!" Chi laughed loudly, as Tamaki started twirling her around and around in a tight bear-like hug.

Everyone was trying to remove him, while I stayed off in the corner, thinking about the past for a minute.

"Kyouya!" She screamed again, her serious scowl on her face as no one could save her.

I smirked towards her and started writing in my notebook again. Looks like I have a busy schedual from now on.

Shouldn't be that hard to follow.


End file.
